A palabras necias
by Minto Uchiha Walker
Summary: Shindo y Kirino han pasado unas maravillosas vacaciones de verano. A la vuelta parece que nada ha pasado entre ellos. ¿que habra ocurido? Nuevas caras y un secreto.../Shindokirinokariya, leve TenmaTsurugi/ (ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON CAP 10) Capítulo 15 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Nocturno**

Frio. Ese mismo que se siente en las noches de principios de septiembre. Un frio insólito que te deja sin aliento, que impide que la cómoda ropa de verano se vea ultrajada y cambiada por unas ropas más propias para aquel tiempo. El verano se acaba. Con lo cual conlleva el inicio de un nuevo curso. A pocos días de encontrarse con los amigos, los profesores, las nuevas materias. Unos días para sentarse en un nuevo pupitre, con un nuevo compañero. Pero, sobre todo, unos días para volver a verlo. A Shindo, mi Shindo. Me enamore de el apenas vi su mirada escarlata. No es que tenga los ojos rojos, pero cuando el sol se refleja en sus orbes marrones, se crea un destello rojizo. A pesar de todo lo sucedido este verano, aun quedan cuatro días, doce horas, veinticuatro minutos, ocho segundos, siete, seis… pero, ¿Quién los cuenta?

Me agarre más fuete a la almohada, con los ojos abiertos. Observe la ventana al otro lado de la habitación y la poca claridad que desprendía la luna inundaba mi cuarto, dándole un aspecto sombrío y desolado. Aun con la almohada agarrada, me levante, acercándome a la ventana. La abrí y deje que el frio de la noche acariciase mis mejillas, cerrando los ojos. Oí los ruidos procedentes de la calle. Los pocos coches que circulaban a aquellas horas de la noche aturdían mis oídos, haciendo que la poca relajación que comenzaba a tener se desvaneciera como una nube de humo. Mire al frente. La autovía se veía a lo lejos, iluminada por las farolas de la carretera. Me senté en el marco de la ventana y me aferre más a la almohada. Me encontraba nervioso. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal, pero poco me importo. Me agradaba esa sensación. Se parecía mucho a la que sentí este verano, pero no por el frio. Sino por un beso. Un simple beso hizo que todo mi cuerpo temblara y que ese mismo cosquilleo me invadiera por completo. La imagen de una persona apareció en mi mente, haciendo que mi nerviosismo aumentara. Shindo. Como le echaba de menos. Cerré los ojos y comencé a recordar lo sucedido este verano. Nuestro encuentro en la playa, en el paseo marítimo, en la feria, en las discotecas… pero sobre todo la tarde en la cual nos besamos.

Aquel beso húmedo por el agua salada del mar, su piel morena reflejada por el sol y su collar de cuero con una amatista colgada. La imagen de sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y su sonrisa tímida. Su cabello grisáceo mojado, con gotas de agua escurriendo sobre ellos hasta morir en su pecho. Una imagen así nunca se olvida.

Escondí mi rostro en la almohada para ignorar mi sonrojo, aun que estuviese solo. Cerré los ojos y me quede domido.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capitulo de esta larga historia (no exageremos...) de una de las parejas que mas me gustan de Inazuma eleven GO (shindoXkirino). Es la primera ver que escribo yaoi, pero como soy una gran fan de este tipo de cosas, pues a ver que tal me sale.**

**Espero que os halla gustado y muy prontito subo la continuación.**

**Dejadme algún rew! besos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Amanecer**

Me desperté con los primeros rayos de sol. Un calorcito invadía mi cuerpo a la vez que un dolor en mi trasero se hacía presente. ¡Me estaba clavando el marco de la ventana en el coxis! Con cuidado me levante de la ventana y como pude camine hasta mi cama. Me senté en esta despacio, observando mi cuerpo en el espejo. Mis piernas pálidas cubiertas por un pequeño pantalón corto de color blanco. Mi torso escondido tras una camiseta corta de color verde pistacho y mi cabello corto. Lo había cortado hace poco. Ahora me llegaba por debajo de los hombros, un par de dedos quizá. Lo acaricie con la mirada triste. Añoraría mis coletas. Cuando se me paso el dolor, me aproxime hasta el armario, no sin antes mirar el reloj de la mesilla. Las seis y cuarto.

Me encogí de hombros y me metí en el cuarto de baño. Quince minutos después estaba en la cocina duchado y ateclado. Sin hacer ruido, me prepare un sándwich de queso y llene una botella de cola. Lo metí todo en una mochila y me aproxime a la salida de mi casa. Volví a mirar el reloj. Las siete menos cuarto. Cogí la chaqueta de chándal que estaba colgado en el recibidor, mi pelota de futbol y la mochila. Abrí la puerta y la cerré una vez estuve fuera. Me rasque la cabeza. Camine por el pasillo del edificio hasta llegar al ascensor. Apreté el botón. Espere unos doce segundos y las puertas se abrieron, haciendo que mi mirada se posara en la persona que había dentro. La casera. Rodee los ojos sin que se diera cuenta y la salude por cortesía.

-Buenos días pequeño.- Fruncí el ceño. Odiaba que me trataran como un renacuajo. – veo que te vas a entrena. Que te lo pases bien. – Me sonrió. Le devolví el gesto y antes de salir me volvió a habar – recuérdale a tu madre que tiene que pagar este mes.

La sonreí forzosamente. Mi madre llevaba sin trabajar todo el verano. Yo me encargaba de que la casera tuviera su dichoso dinero todos los meses. Trabajaba por las mañanas y por las tardes ayudaba a Tobitaka en su restaurante. Gracias a él pudimos irnos de vacaciones mi madre y yo.

Llegue a la entrada del edificio y salí a la calle. El sol iluminaba bastante la avenida. Comencé a caminar sumergido en mis pensamientos. Pensando en que pronto volvería a verte. Shindo…

**hey! aqui esta el segundo capitulo. Aqui todava no se ve nada importante, pero tranquilos... ya llegara!**

un beso enorme y dejadme algún rew!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: El rio.**

Caminaba rumbo a la rivera del rio. Con paso lento avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad de Inazuma. LA gente comenzaba a poblar las calles y las tiendas abrían sus puertas. Mi mirada se poso en la tienda de dulces. En el escaparate aparecía un gran oso de gominola de color rojo. Probablemente de fresa. Seguí mirándolo por un ato y aparte la mirada intentando que mi sonrojo desapareciera. Había recordado que Shindo me compro uno muy parecido en la playa. Me había teñido los labios de rojo y él quería saber cómo era el sabor del osito en mis labios. Y me beso.

Baje la mirada y fruncí el ceño. ¡Parecía una quinceañera enamorada! Seguí caminando y me pare en el semáforo de la esquina. Cogí mi mp3 y lo encendí. Mi mirada pasaba por la lista de reproducción hasta encontrar la que estaba buscando. No es que me gustase el reggeton, pero desde que la baile con el… para mí era especial. Cerré los ojos y comencé a recordar lo sucedido en la discoteca. Me agarro de la cintura, paso una de sus piernas entre las mías y comenzó a moverse, conmigo siguiéndole. El calor aumentaba y cada vez estábamos más juntos. No existía nada ni nadie, solo él y yo. Sus ojos brillaban y un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas mientras nuestras respiraciones se aceleraban. Se movió hasta dejarme entre la pared y su cuerpo. Y volvió a besarme. Me besaba y nuestros cuerpos seguían el ritmo de la música.

Abrí los ojos al notar que me empujaban. Una cabellera castaña pasaba corriendo por el paso de cebra hasta el otro lado de la calle. Tenma. Le mire detenidamente y note unas lagrimas caer por sus mejillas. Salí corriendo detrás de él.

Cuando le di alcance ya estábamos en la rivera. Le encontré sentado en el césped, con las rodillas dobladas y su cabeza entre estas. Me acerque y pose mi mano encima de su hombro. El levanto la cabeza y me miro con sus ojos empapados en lágrimas.

-¿No es un poco temprano para ponerse a llorar? – le dije con sarcasmo. Intentaba que se animase. El volvió a bajar la mirada. - ¿Qué ha pasado, Tenma? – Me senté a su lado.

Tsurugi y yo… hemos terminado. – su voz sonaba quebrada. Le mire sorprendido.- lo dejamos poco antes de terminar agosto. Creí que lo superaría pero… le vi besándose con otra persona y mi corazón ya no aguanto más – Rompió en llanto.

Lo abrace por encima de los hombros e hice apoyara su cabeza en mi hombro. No quería decirle que todo saldría bien, no era apropiado. Pasamos así un buen rato hasta que dejo de llorar. Levanto la cabeza y me miro.

-¿Jugamos al futbol?- Intento sonreír. Yo simplemente le devolví el gesto.

* * *

><p><strong>bueeeno.. hasta aquí el tercer capitulo... espero que os guste y que me digáis vuestra opinión sobre el fic, me haría ilusión... un beso a todos!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Reencuentro**

Literalmente me estaba ahogando. Mi cara estaba posicionada de forma brusca sobre la almohada. Una pesadilla. Levante la cabeza en busca de aire. MI pelo callo de forma desordenada sobre mi cara. Mi respiración era agitada y sentía la bica seca. Mire hacia todos los lados. Estaba en mi cuarto. Aparte el pelo de mi cara con la mano y me senté en el colchón.

Mire el reloj. Quedaban catorce minutos para que mi despertador sonara. Me quede plantado, sin hacer nada, mirando a un punto fijo en la pared. Hasta que finalmente sonó el despertador. Lo apague y me introduje en el cuarto de baño. Me desnude y me mire en el espejo. Tenía el pelo alborotado, los ojos medio cerrados y unas ojeras que contrastaban con mi pálida piel. Parecía que no había dormido nada. Fruncí el ceño y abrí el grifo de la ducha. Me introduje en ella y deje que el agua caliente me relajara. Aun recordaba lo sucedido con Tenma hace unos días. Realmente el chico lo estaba pasando mal. Pero yo no podía hacer nada, salvo jugar al futbol para que se olvidase un poco.

Salí de la ducha y un olor a tostadas con caramelo invadió mis fosas nasales. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí de mi cuarto. Al llegar a la cocina vi a mi madre preparar el desayuno.

-Buenos días mama – salude con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Ranmaru – sonrió y beso mi mejilla – te hice el desayuno. Hoy es el primer día de clase, a demás de ser el último año. Estudia mucho ¿vale? – su mirada era firme pero tierna. La sonreí y asentí.

Desayune y me dispuse a salir de casa. Por el camino hacia el instituto, me encontré a Kariya hablando con Tenma. Por lo menos hoy parecía más animado.

-Hola chicos – les salude.

-hola Kirino – saludaron a la vez. Con paso decidido los tres nos dirigimos al instituto. Kariya parecía distraído y Tenma iba cabizbajo. Yo simplemente mire al frente.

Una vez en la puerta, ellos dos se dirigieron a la segunda planta del edificio principal, mientras yo me dirigía al edificio de al lado. Los de tercero lo usábamos. De repente me encontré a Shindo. Me sonroje y grite su nombre para que me oyera. El detuvo su paso un momento y acelero, perdiéndose entre la gente. Corrí para darle alcance, pero no le disipaba. Mi cara era de completo asombro ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Corrí hasta el aula y lo vi sentado en los asientos del centro, como siempre. Deje mis cosas en un asiento del fundo al lado de la ventana y me acerque a él. Antes de llegar vi a una chica acercarse a él y darle un beso en los labios. Me quede petrificado. Se dio la vuelta y me miro, pero solo recibí de él una sonrisa y se volvió a la chica, mientras ella se posicionaba encima de sus piernas. Mi mirada se nublo por las lagrimas y salí corriendo de clase.

* * *

><p><strong>hola hola! aquí traigo el siguiente cap! espero que os haya gustado y me deis vuestra opinión!<strong>

**gracias por los coments que me habéis echo, aun que sean poquitos me hace ilusión! un beso enorme!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: ¿Kariya?**

Corría todo lo que daban mis piernas. Subí escaleras, giraba de un lado a otro y me tropecé constantemente, hasta que llegue a la azotea. Me acerque a la barandilla u observe el campus. Los alumnos de primero se aproximaban al auditorio, que se encontraba al lado derecho del edificio central. Los de segundo y terceo después.

Me arrodillé en el suelo, dejando que las lagrimas empaparan mis mejillas, Me acomode en el suelo agarrándome a mis rodillas. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí sentado, llorando por un amor que no sabía si existía realmente. Sentí una mano en el hombro.

Levanté la cabeza y aprecie a Kariya. Su cara denotaba compasión y tristeza. Me abrace a él, dejando que toda la rabia contenida inundara el lugar, que desapareciera de mi cuerpo y mi mente. El simplemente me abrazo, apretando cada vez que mi cuerpo se convulsionaba por los sollozos. Hasta que deje de llorar y mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse en sus brazos.

-Kirino-sempai… - levante la mirada y él me limpio las lágrimas. Intente sonreír. – No sonrías si estas triste… - Le mire a los ojos. Sonrió de lado y me acaricio la mejilla. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando poso su frente sobre la mía. Estaba demasiado cerca. Un sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas.

Y la puerta de la azotea se abrió de golpe, mostrando a Temna sofocado y enfadado. Me separe de Kariya y observe a Tenma acercarse rápidamente.

-¡Kariya! – Le agarro de la solapa de la chaqueta – por tu culpa voy a llegar tarde por tanto esperarte – le levanto de un tirón. La cara de Kariya era un poema.

-¡Hey, Temna! Suéltame, me vas a ahogar – se quejaba mientras era arrastrado hacia la salida.

Me limite a sonreír y solté una pequeña risa. La necesitaba. Me levante del suelo y los seguí. Seguían discutiendo mientras Kariya intentaba soltarse del agarre. Era la típica escena de una madre y un hijo riñendo por algo. Solté otra risa al pensarlo. Les grite cuando entraron en su clase y me dirigí a toda prisa al sector de tercero.

Al llegar a clase, vi que la gente todavía no había llegado, salvo unos cuantos que hablaban amistosamente en las filas de adelante. Me senté en mi pupitre y mire por la ventana. No se me ocurrió otra cosa más que mirar las nubes y ver qué forma tendrían. Apoye mi codo en la mesa y mi cabeza en mi mano, y seguí observando. Un mechón de mi pelo callo graciosamente en mi cara, haciendo que mi nariz sintiera un cosquilleo agradable. Lo cogí entre mis dedos y lo mire. Suspire resignado. Mi pelo tardaría en crecer y añoraba tenerlo recogido. Como pude me hice una coleta baja y volví a mirar por la ventana.

Al rato note que me observaban y mire hacia la derecha. Allí estaba, Shindo, con su mirada escarlata. Baje la mirada e intente ignorarlo. Me sentía débil. Note que se aproximaba y me tocaba el hombro. Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

-Kiino… - susurro. Fruncí el ceño y le mire. Me miro a los ojos y me hipnotizó. Su mirada era triste, perdida, arrepentida. Baje la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres Shindo? – pronuncie enfadado.

-Kirino… tenemos que hablar… - bajo la mirada.

-¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de qué? Que yo sea tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

El siguió con la mirada baja y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar.

Chasquee la lengua y volví a mirar por la ventana. Estaba furioso, si. Furioso de que el ahora se hiciera la víctima. Bufe enfadado y l mire de reojo. Me miro suplicante. Simplemente aparte la mirada. La profesora entro el clase, haciendo que Shindo se fuera a su pupitre.

A lo largo de la mañana no volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra. Yo por orgullo y el... a saber por qué. A la salida evite, corriendo hacia Kariya, que me recibió con una sonrisa, a su lado estaba Tenma, sonriente. Desvié la mirada y vi a Shindo parado en medio de la salida. Simplemente sonreí de lado y camine junto a Kariya, con Tenma al otro lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa! he aquí el capitulo! jajaja siento que no pueda haberlo subido antes y ahora como se acaban las vacaciones de semana santa... mas todavía, pero intentare subirlos rápido!<strong>

**muchas gracias por los reviews! me hacen muy feliz! espero sus coment! un beso**


	6. Chapter 6

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece... sino a Livel-5. Si fuera mio... ¬¬**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: si las miradas matasen…<strong>

Rodee los ojos cansado.

Tenma no dejaba de hablar sobre lo emocionado que estaba con volver a entrena con todos, exceptuando a los que se habían graduado el año pasado. Echaría de menos a Sangoku… Suspire cansado.

Cuando llegamos al campo de entrenamiento, pude divisar a los antiguos compañeros de equipo, los que estaban en mi clase y los del curso de Tenma. Vi a Hamano, Hayami, Kuroma, Shinsuke, Tsurugi… todos estaban allí. También vi al entrenador Endo y a Kidou y a las gerentes delequipo.

Shinsuke salió corriendo hacia Tenma, y los dos cayeron al suelo. Solté una pequeña risa y me acerque al banquillo. Deje mis cosas y mire a Tsurugi. Tenía la mirada mucho más fría que antes. Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo. Este curso iba a ser muy largo…

Oi su voz. Me di la vuelta despacio y vi como saludaba a todos. El capitán ejempla… y una porra. Fruncí el ceño y me quite la chaqueta de mala manera. Comenzó el entrenamiento.

Todo parecía normal, exceptuando que Shindo y yo no nos habíamos pasado el balón en ningún momento. Tampoco Tenma y Tsurugi. Paso el tiempo y sucedió lo inevitable. Tenma había tirado mal el balón y Tsurugi, furioso, se lo recrimino.

-¿Eres idiota? ¡Aprende a chutar! – se acerco a el desafiante.

-¿a si? Pues mira mejor la trayectoria ¡Estas cegato! – se miraron furiosos y comenzaron a pelear. Tsurugi le agarro de la solapa de la camiseta y Tenma intento zafarse, haciendo que Tsurugi retrocediera un paso gracias al puñetazo que le había dado en la mejilla. La pelea fue fuerte y desagradable.

Reaccione. Sujete a Tenma de los brazos e intente separarle de Tsurugi. Kariya se encargo del moreno. Llego sangre a mi mano. Del labio de Tenma salía sangre y comenzó a temblar. Leves sollozos salían de su garganta. Mire a Tsurugi con odio. De su nariz salía un pequeño hilo de sangre y un moratón comenzaba a formarse en su carrillo derecho. Tenma se soltó de mi agarre.

-¡Te odio Tsurugo Kiosuke! ¡No sabes cuánto! – cerró con fuerza los ojos y salió corriendo. Tsurugi se quedo en estado de shock y Kariya le soltó.

- Bravo Tsurugi, buena la has hecho. – Le mire con odio. Si las miradas matasen esa sería una. El moreno bajo la cabeza y bufo, secándose la sangre que salía de su nariz con el bazo. Comenzó a andar

-Paso de esta estupidez… - Escupió al suelo la sangre que le recorría por la garganta y se fue sin más.

Bufe enfadado. Mire mi mano y me limpié con la camiseta. El entrenador Endo no dijo nada, slo se levanto y se fue, dejando a Kidou al mando. Prosiguió el entrenamiento.

Al terminar, me dirigí a los vestuarios. Pensaba en lo mal que lo debería de estar pasando el pobre de Tenma. Antes de entrar a las duchas pude escuchar unos ruidos extraños provenientes de ese lugar. Me aproxime a la pared más cercana a la puerta de las duchas t los sonidos se hicieron mucho más claros.

Eran gemidos. Mis ojos se agrandaron y abrí la puerta con cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido alguno.

Mi mirada no tenía palabras. Me sonroje hasta la punta del cabello y volví a cerrar la puerta despacio, pero sin mirar al interior. Cerré los ojos con fuerza e intente ignorar esa imagen que acababa de ver tan bochornosa. Ahí, en las duchas, en nuestro lugar "sagrado" estaban Tenma y Tsurugi… ¡Montándoselo! si, estaban teniendo sexo descontrolado… Comencé a sangrar por la nariz. ¡Dios! ¡Parecía un pervertido! Me senté en el banco más cercano y respire hondo.

Kariya entro, y me vio sentado, con una expresión un tanto indescriptible.

-¿pasa algo? – se sentó a mi lado.

-Acabo… acabo de ver algo que NUNCA debería de haber visto. – Me tape la cara con las manos y el sonido se hizo más claro. Di un respingo y mire a Kariya. También se había sonrojado.

-B-bueno… al menos se han reconciliado, ¿no? – Me miro intentando sonreír. Nos quedamos cayados.

Segundos después, estábamos riéndonos a carcajadas, sin contar con la mirada escarlata que se cruzaba por el umbral de la puerta.

Cuando estuvimos un poco más tranquilos, Tenma y Tsurugi salieron de las duchas. Los miramos y nos miraron. Los dos estaban sonrojados y Tenma parecía un tomate andante. Kariya y yo nos miramos mutuamente. Comenzamos a reír de nuevo. El peli azul se cayó al suelo de la risa y yo me sujetaba la tripa del dolor. Reírme era la forma soltar el estrés, y era eso lo que en verdad necesitaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! siento la demora... pero como ya avise, estoy liada con los exámenes y casi no tenia tiempo de subir.. pero ahora que es puente en España, pues tengo 5 días y lo mas seguro es que suba algún capitulo mas estos días.<strong>

**Un beso enorme y muchas gracias por los reviews! me hacen muy feliz. Y a aquellos que han puesto mi fic en favoritos también! os adoro! un beso! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

******Inazuma eleven no me pertenece... solo a Livel-5... so fuera mio...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Noche confusa<strong>

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el inicio de las clases. No era lo que yo me había imaginado, pero era lo que yo había buscado. Las últimas palabras que crucé con Shindo fueron las de principio de curso, el primer día de clase. Parecíamos dos completos desconocidos, como si nunca hubiéramos sido amigos…

Era viernes. Los chicos habían decidido ir a una discoteca en la noche. Yo me opuse claramente, pero nunca le puedes decir "no" a la cara de cachorrito que pone Tenma cuando quiere algo. Así que al final acepté.

Al llegar a casa, me metí en la ducha, no sin antes preparar la ropa que me iba a poner. Al salir, seco mi pelo con una toalla y lo dejo secar al aire mientras me visto. Hacía siglos que no me ponía esos pantalones vaqueros. Me los pongo y una camisa blanca, con los primeros botones desabrochados. Al terminar, me peino el pelo dejando que mi flequillo me tape la frente y lo dejo suelto.

Me miro por última vez en el espejo de mi cuarto y salgo al salón. Mi madre me miró y me sonrió ampliamente.

-Estás muy guapo, Ramnaru – se levanta y me besa en la frente.

-Gracias mamá – Sonreí y sonó la puerta. Mis amigos habían venido a por mí.

Llegamos al lugar indicado cuando el Sol se había puesto hace rato. Aun no sé cómo entramos sin necesidad de un carnet de identificación. El ambiente era cargado, hacía calor y la música zumbaba mis oídos, por no contar del humo que había. Nos aproximamos a una de las mesas con pufs y vi a Aki con las demás chicas. Nos saludaron y me senté al lado de ellas mientras Kariya iba a por las bebidas.

Me sentía incomodo. No sabía qué hacer, a demás que Tenma y Tsurugi no hacían otra cosa que besarse y sobarse todo el tiempo. ¿Todavía no se les había pasado el calentón de la reconciliación? Rodeé la vista y vi a Kariya con lo que parecía cola. Cogí uno y le dio a los demás. Nos pasamos el rato hablando y charlando sobre lo que nos había pasado durante la semana. Todo iba bien hasta que una canción se izo presente. La canción que bailé con Shindo. Bajé la mirada e intenté ignorarla. Hasta que alguien me agarró de la mano y me arrastró hasta la pista de baile. Me agarró de la cintura y posicionó una de sus piernas entre las mías. Comenzó a moverse y yo con él, al ritmo de la música.

Le miré a los ojos. Ojos amarillos. Kariya me acercó más a él y aumento la velocidad, al compás del ritmo. Comencé a excitarme y con ello el calo de mi cuerpo aumentó. Un rubor se izo presente en mis mejillas, y en las de él. Mire hacia la derecha y vi a Tenma y Tsurugi bailando de forma lujuriosa, mientras se besaban y el alcohol se hacía presente en sus venas, al igual que en las mías. Volví a mirarle a los ojos. El sonrió. Acercó su frente a la mía y susurró algo que apenas pude escuchar. Simplemente asentí.

Y nuestros labios se juntaron. Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Kariya me estaba besando, ¿era eso posible? Mi mejor amigo… besándome… Le correspondí, dejando que recorriera mi boca con su lengua, al igual que yo la suya con la mía.

Reaccioné, separándome de él, dejándole sorprendido. Corrí, saliendo a la calle. Necesitaba respirar, que el aire entrara en mis pulmones. Estaba agitado y el sonrojo todavía estaba presente. ¿Qué había pasado? Nos habíamos besado, eso es lo que había pasado. Me agarre con desesperación la cabeza y me senté en el suelo.

-Kirino… - esa voz… La conozco demasiado bien. Levanté la mirada y le vi. Su mirada era entre decepcionada y triste. Aparte la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres, Shindo? – Miré a la oscuridad de la noche.

-Quería hablar contigo, ya te lo dije. – Se acercó a mí. Suspiré y me levanté.

-Ya te dije que no hay nada de qué hablar, Shindo – Le miro directamente. – Porque, que yo sepa, el que se lió conmigo y luego pasó de mi eres tú, ¿o me equivoco? – mi mirada desprendía rabia. – Y ahora estas con la chica esa… y te besas.

-¡Ja! Estamos a la par, ¿no crees? Te acabo de ver besándote con Kariya, así que no me recrimines.

-Eres de lo peor Shindo… - Pasé a su lado para irme, pero me agarró del brazo estampándome contra la pared. Acercó su cuerpo al mío.

-Soy de lo peor, ¿eh? – se acerco peligrosamente a mi boca. – entonces ¿por qué permitiste que te besara este verano? – Le mire furioso e intenté zafarme de su agarre.

Pero no puede. Me besó en la boca. Intenté resistirme, pero era superior a mis fuerzas y me dejé llevar. Recorrió mi boca con su lengua, jugando con la mía. Mientras, se restregaba contra mi cuerpo, haciendo que me excitara. Una oleada de calor recorrió mi cuerpo y unas ganas tremendas de hacer el amo con él me recorrieron. Gemí entre el beso.

El beso se hizo demandante, necesario para los dos. Hasta que el aire fue necesitado en mis pulmones. Y reaccioné. Nos separamos, dejando un hilo de saliva entre nuestros labios. Abrí los ojos y encontré los suyos, dominantes. Fruncí el ceño y le di una bofetada.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿me oyes? ¡Te odio! – salí corriendo por las cayes de la ciudad de Inazuma, mientras unas traicioneras lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola amigos! lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta la continuación de este fic como dije, antes de terminar la semanita! un beso enorme a todos y ya sabéis, cualquier duda me dejáis un review y encantada os respondo!<strong>

**hasta**** ala próxima! os quiero ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, solo a Level-5, si fuera mio... ¬¬**

**Aclaraciones al final! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: El jefe de mi madre…<strong>

Volvió a sonar mi teléfono. Era la decimocuarta vez que sonaba en todo el fin de semana. No quería hablar con nadie, y menos con Kariya o incluso Shindou. MI cabeza estaba hecha un lio, como una enredadera entrelazada en sí misma, una maraña de ideas confusas y desorientadoras que me impedían pensar con claridad.

Mi móvil volvió a sonar, pero esta vez fue un mensaje. Estire mi brazo hasta el otro lado de la cama y lo cogí. Era de Kariya. Quería saber cómo estaba y que iba a venir a verme en la tarde. Apagué el móvil y lo tiré encima de la mesa, mientras me levantaba y encendía el ordenador. Suspiré al escuchar a mi madre, quien me llamaba desde el salón.

Cuando llegué, mi madre me miró con una sonrisa radiante, esplendida y con los ojos vidriosos de alegría.

-¡Ranmaru-chan, tengo trabajo! – me abrazó con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, pero de alegría. Sonreí y le devolví el abrazo. Me alegraba por ella, muchísimo. – Empiezo mañana mismo. Mi jefe quiere que esté allí a primera hora de la mañana. – Volvió a sonreír. Se la notaba feliz.

La semana pasó de lo más extraño. Después de la visita de Kariya el domingo, quedamos en intentar salir juntos, como una pareja.

Flash back:

_-¡sal conmigo! – gritó sonrojado, demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Me quedé a cuadros. No sabía que decir, ni que hacer, ni cómo actuar. Hasta me había olvidado el por qué de su llegada. Lo único que podía hacer era mirarle sorprendido._

_Me agarró de las manos y me sentó en la cama._

_-Te lo estoy diciendo en serio – frunció el ceño con un pichero. Reaccione ante eso con una sonrisa._

_-Kariya… yo… - no pude continuar. Sus labios habían encontrado los míos en apenas un roce. Me sonrojé._

_-Sempai… yo… realmente me gustas… y quisiera una oportunidad… - me miraba suplicante. Su mirada amarilla, aquella que siempre desprendía rebeldía ahora era un manojo de sentimientos. Sonreí._

_Si en verdad quería olvidarme de Shindo esta sería una gran oportunidad para hacerlo. Y, ¿por qué no? Kariya me gustaba desde hace bastante…_

_Y le besé en los labios._

Fin del flash back.

La verdad es que no me disgustaba Kariya, al contrario, me atraía demasiado. La sensación de protección que me proporcionaba era reconfortante y cuando me besaba un calor me consumía por dentro.

A la llegada del jueves, en la hora del almuerzo, llegué a la azotea de la escuela donde se encontraban los demás. Tenma estaba sentado encima de Tsurugi sonriendo y se pasaban la comida. Se besaban y sonrojaban mientras reían. Sonreí de lado. Me acerqué a Kariya y me senté a su lado. Saludé a Aoi y Akane. Y por último a Shinsuke, que estaba muy concentrado comiendo. Kariya me agarró del mentón y me hizo mirarlo.

-Hoy estás muy guapo… ¿te has recogido el pelo? – pasó su ano por mi mejilla y me sonrojé.

-Si… ya me ha crecido un poco – sonreí y me beso en los labios. Oí que nos silbaban y que comenzaban a reírse segundos después. Mi sonrojo no tenía palabras y le tiré una bola de papel a la cabeza de Tenma. Éste se quejó y me tiró una bola de arroz. A raíz de esto una batalla de comida comenzó entre nosotros. La azotea se convirtió en un campo de batalla. Me escondí en una de las paredes de la caseta de entada, ignorando que Kariya me agarraba de la cintura para acercarme a él. Me besó en los labios una vez me dio la vuelta para verle. Simplemente me dejé llevar, ignorando la mirada escarlata que se cruzaba por el umbral de la puerta.

Al terminar las clases, llegué a mi casa en tiempo record. Mi madre hablaba amistosamente por teléfono, mientras sonreía y se apartaba el pelo de la cara. Una vez terminada la conversación me acerqué a ella con curiosidad.

-¿quién era? – La pregunté.

-Era mi jefe. Dice que va a enviar a su hijo a cenar con nosotros. Seguro que os hacéis amigos, me ha comentado que es de tu edad. Así que se educado ¿de acuerdo? – me miró seriamente.

-¿Estas de broma? – Levanté una ceja – ¡Soy educado! – La miro enfadado. Ella sonríe y m abraza.

Al día siguiente, en la hora de clase, estaba sentado encima de la mesa, con uno de los molestos libros de lectura que nos obligaban a leer en el trimestre, cuando una figura femenina, y un poco irritante para mi gusto, me tocó el hombro, haciéndome girar. La miré de reojo, deseando que se fuera.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – La pregunté de mala manera a lo que ella sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa, Kirino-kun? ¿Tanto me odias? – Se acercó a mí y comenzó a dibujar círculos en mi pecho.

-Disfrutas mucho con esto ¿no? – la miré con odio y aparté su mano. – pero no me extraña… las personas como tú sólo buscan acostarse con alguien…

-Tú no sabes nada… ¡Nada de nada! – intentó darme una bofetada, pero la agarré de la muñeca a tiempo. - Ni siquiera le has dado una oportunidad a Takuto-kun para poder explicarte el por qué esta conmigo.

-No tengo nada que hablar con él, lo que veo es lo que creo. Y lo que veo es que es que Shindo me abandonó… y está contigo. – Solté su mano y me encaminé al segundo piso. Caminé por el largo pasillo y me 3ncontrñe a Kariya. El, al notar mi presencia se acercó a mi sonriente, pero al llegar a mi altura su sonrisa desapareció.

-¿pasa algo? – Me preguntó serio.

-Nada… nada importante.- Intenté sonreír. Él no parecía muy convenció de aquello y siguió mirándome serio. No se me ocurrió otra cosa que besarle. Un beso corto y desesperado.

-De acuerdo, no te pasa nada. – Volvió a sonreír y me besó la mejilla, haciendo amago de irse. – Me tengo que ir a deporte, nos vemos en la salida.

Le despedí con la mano y e di la vuelta. Mi sorpresa fue ver la mirada escarlata de Shindo observándome desde la sala de música. Estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta mirándome seriamente. Comencé a sentirme nervioso. Su mirada era penetrante, desafiante. En cuanto se introdujo en el aula yo salí corriendo hacia el laboratorio de biología. Mi corazón latía a 100 kilómetros por hora y las manos me sudaban. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no experimentaba esa sensación, por no decir nunca.

Cuando terminaron las clases me reuní con los chicos para volver a casa. Hoy, como era viernes, el entrenador Endo nos permite tener la tarde libre para nuestras cosas. Tenma había dicho de ir a dar una vuelta por ahí pero les expliqué que tenía que cenar en casa y que tenía que ayudar a mi madre con los preparativos pata dicha cena. Los muchachos me dieron ánimos, ya que cenar con el jefe, esta vez el hijo, de tu madre no era agradable. Al final, Kariya me acompaño a casa, y me disculpé con el por no poder quedar con ellos. Él simplemente me besó y se fue sin decir palabra alguna.

Entré en mi casa. Mi madre aun no había llegado así que decidí ir a ducharme. Me introduje en el baño y quince minutos después salí con una toalla alrededor de mi cintura. Entré en el salón en busca de una toalla para mi cabello, que estaba dejando el suelo empapado, y pude darme cuenta que mi madre ya estaba en casa y liada en la cocina preparando la cena.

Al regresar a mi cuarto, comencé a vestirme lentamente. No tenía ganas de quedarme en casa con el típico chico que solo se interesa por el dinero y las cosas caras… yo lo que quería era salir con mis amigos. Terminé de vestirme y me arregle el cabello.

Habían pasado dos horas y todavía no había salido de mi cuarto. Hasta que escuché la puerta. Salí y oí a mi madre hablar con alguien. Al llegar al recibidor, mi mirada se ensanchó hasta límites insospechados.

-Ranmaru-chan, este muchacho es el hijo de mi jefe. Se llama Shindo Takuto. – dijo mi madre sonriente.

-S-shindo… - Susurré nervioso. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar.

-Hola Kirino… no sabía que vivías aquí, no que esta mujer fuera tu madre. – sonrió de lado y paso a mi lado con permiso de mi madre.

La cena pasó de lo más incómodo por mi parte. Mientras mi madre y Shindo hablaban amistosamente, yo me encargaba de asentir y sonreír forzosamente de vez en cuando. Al termina, recogimos la mesa y nos sentamos en el sofá. Mi madre se levantó para hacer café, dejándonos solos. Situación tensa: ¡alerta!

Hasta que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Salí corriendo y, al llegar, vi un par de llamadas perdidas de Kariya. Sonreí. Iba a llamarle, pero Shindo, que no se cómo apareció detrás mía sin que me diera cuenta, me quitó el móvil y lo tiró fuera de mi alcance.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Le recriminé. Él se limitó a mirarme. Me cogió de la nuca y me acercó a él, besándome en los labios. Intenté zafarme, pero me pegó contra la pared, anulando cualquier medio de escape. Se acercó más a mí, haciéndome sentir mucho mas avergonzado. Me sonrojé. Intentó entrar en mi boca, y yo se lo permití, hipnotizado por sus caricias y sus labios. Seguía amándolo, demasiado. Pero mi mente reaccionó, recordando a Kariya. Le aparté con fuerza, deshaciendo el beso. Intenté golpearlo, pero me agarró de la muñeca.

-Admítelo… me deseas demasiado… - susurró con voz ronca. Me sonrojé más y fruncí el ceño.

-Mentira… lo único que haces es confundirme. – Le miré con tristeza y se sorprendió. – Estas saliendo con esa chica y yo… yo estoy con Kariya. No me hagas más daño… - susurré con la mirada agachada. Shindo me soltó del agarre y me dirigí a la salida.

-Ojala pudiera estar contigo… - susurró. Abrí los ojos al máximo y me di la vuelta. Lo que vi me dejo helado. Por sus mejillas corrían silenciosas lágrimas, mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Su mirada era escondida por su flequillo. El pecho se me encogió. Un dolor punzante me atravesó el corazón a la vez que unas ganas tremendas de llorar me inundaron.

-Shindo… - fui interrumpido por mi madre, que nos llamaba para ir. Le miré por última vez mientras una pequeña lágrima me recorría la mejilla al salir de mi habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! me merezco que esteis enfadados, pero la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo, y sobre todo que la inspiración no llegaba.. pero os prometo traer la continuación prontito, muuuy pronto! .<strong>

**por favor no me matéis! T^T y dejarme un review!**

**os adoro a todos. Un beso enorme!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todo el mundo! lo se, he tardado mucho en actualizar pero... las aclaraciones al final!**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece... sólo a Leven-5... si fuera mio... ¬¬**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Nunca he dejado de amarte (parte 1)<strong>

Las primeras nevadas se habían hecho presentes. Estábamos a mediados de diciembre, junto con los exámenes finales. ¡Me estaba desesperando! No podía salir de mi cuarto porque tenía que estudiar, y si no estudiaba no aprobaba. No me quedaba de otra.

Era miércoles y con ello anatomía patológica en la clase de biología. No tengo ni idea de por qué elegí esta asignatura… ni cualquiera de ciencias, estaba loco. Pero es lo que tiene si quieres ser medico algún día. El examen había sido largo y tortuoso. Cuando terminé suspiré aliviado. Sólo tres exámenes más y ya tendría las vacaciones en el bote. Salí del laboratorio para ir a mi clase cuando escuché una bella melodía. Una melodía tan hermosa que mis pies se detuvieron en las puertas del aula de música.

Mis instintos hicieron que abriera la puerta del aula, guiado por aquella melodía hipnotizadora. Visualicé a Shindo, sentado en la banqueta del piano, de espaldas, tocando aquella música. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le oía tocar. Me quedé mirándolo embobado, confundido. Seguía enamorado de él, no había duda. A pesar de llevar más de dos meses saliendo con Kariya, a pesar de que él saliera con esa chica, a pesar de que no cruzamos palabra desde aquella noche en mi cuarto… a pesar de todo, seguía amándolo.

Terminó de tocar. Aun así yo seguía en la misma posición, mirándolo. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y me vio. Sacó una sonrisa pequeña, pero a la vez tan parecía a la del niño que solía ser cuando éramos pequeños, que me sonrojé al instante. Le devolví la sonrisa. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos: carmesí frente a aguamarina. Al rato apartó la mirada y comenzó a tocar otra melodía. Me maché del aula con una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Qué había sido esa sonrisa? Supongo que… era inevitable.

Las semanas de los exámenes pasaron rápido, más rápido de lo que pensaba, y llegaron las vacaciones, como era de esperar. Levantarse tarde, salir a patinar, hacer bolas de nieve… el paraíso de cualquier estudiante en vacaciones de navidad.

Pero para mi desgracia, Tobitaka me había pedido ayuda en el restaurante. No podía negarme después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi madre y por mí. Una de las muchas tardes que me había tocado trabajar, mi jefe me dejó salir antes.

-¿estás seguro de que vas a poder con todo? – le pregunté dudoso. Eran vísperas de navidad y la gente pedía mucha comida a domicilio.

-Seguro. No creo que un jueves pidan tanta comida. Anda, vete antes de que me arrepienta. – Me acompañó hasta la salida y me empujó levemente.

Me despedí de él y me acomodé la bufanda. Estos días había estado haciendo mucho frío y las nevadas eran constantes. Me apoyé en la barandilla para intentar no caerme por el hielo en la acera y proseguí mi camino. Saqué el móvil para enviarle un mensaje a Kariya, diciéndole que había salido antes y que podíamos quedar para dar una vuelta, cuando una presencia desagradable se cruzó en mi camino. La "novia" de Shindo estaba a escasos metros de mi, cargada con bolsas llenas de regalos. Intenté ignorarla cuando pasé a su lado, pero me empujó levemente.

-Hola Kirino-kun – Sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su dentadura casi perfecta.

-Hola… - susurré, soltando un bufido desesperado.

-Ay… ¿y esa cara? Se supone que estamos en Navidad, tiempo de amor y amistad. – Su voz sonó sarcástica, haciendo que mi ceño se frunciera levemente.

-¿qué quieres? – Pregunté impaciente. Ella sonrió con malicia.

-Sólo quería decirte… que no te acercaras más aTakuto. Lo de la cena en tu casa me dejó muy sorprendida y… no me hizo mucha gracia…

La miré con la ceja levantada. ¿Me pedía que no me acercara más a Shindo? Esa chica estaba demente…

-No le busques más Kirino…

-Yo no le busco, estoy bien como estoy. NO le necesito para nada. – Mentiroso. Era un mentiroso de primera. Claro que lo necesitaba, era mi vida entera.

-Ah… bueno – Se acercó a mí, susurrando en mi oído. - Mejor me lo pones.

La aparté de mí sin ningún cuidado. Odiaba que me susurraran en el oído.

-Mira que eres malo. Tratar así a una embarazada. – abrí los ojos sorprendido.

Espera un minuto… ¿embarazada?

-¿Qué…?

-Lo que has oído. Estoy esperando un hijo de Takuto-kun.

¿Eso era cierto? ¿Acaso era verdad? Su voz era cada vez más distorsionada. Me sentí mareado, aturdido. Los oídos me pitaban y unas ganas tremendas de vomitar me golpearon. Embarazada de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. De la persona que me ha hecho feliz durante m infancia. Agarré mi cabeza con fuerza y sonreí amargamente.

-Enhorabuena… - susurré y me fui de allí lo más rápido que pude.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, hasta que mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire. MI corazón no dejaba de palpitar a un ritmo frenético. Deseaba que parara, que dejara de latir. Llegué a la orilla del río. Anduve por no sé cuánto tiempo, hasta caer rendido de rodillas enfrente de la orilla. Vi mi reflejo. Una ráfaga de aire me congeló la cara, haciendo que las marcas de las lágrimas se me congelaran, dejándome las mejillas rojas e hinchadas, dando paso al dolor. Un dolor que no tenía compara con el que estaba sufriendo ahora. La noche se cernía ante mí. Me senté en el pasto, abrazándome a las rodillas. Quería que todo esto acabara, que mi dolo desapareciera.

La noche se hizo presente, y con él las ganas de dejar de morir me comieron el alma. Cerré los ojos, quedándome dormido a expensas del frio y del hielo.

Oía una voz a lo lejos, difuminada, confusa. No distinguía quien era. Sólo quería dormir, que me dejara en paz. Quería que se fuera y dejara que la oscuridad me consumiera por completo. No quería vivir. No después de saber que Shindo iba a ser de otra. Que iba a tener un hijo.

Sentí que me golpeaban la cara. Eso dolió. Abrí ligeramente los ojos. Una figura borrosa me tenía entre sus brazos. Pude ver su cabello. Castaño… y unos ojos escarlata.

¿Shindo? ¿Era él? ¿El me llamaba?

-Kirino… por favor… no me hagas esto… ¡Kirino! – Me zarandeó bruscamente, para despertarme. Algo frío calló sobre mi rara. Acaso… ¿estaba llorando?

-Shindo… - balbuceé su nombre

-¡Kirino! – Me agarró la cara – Responde… ¿estás bien?

.Shindo… – Volví a susurrar. Me cargó en su espalda y me llevó a quien sabe dónde.

Comencé a temblar. Leves descargas me recorrían el cuerpo a la vez que comenzaba a sentir calor. El cuerpo de Shindo me proporcionaba dicho calor. Mi cuerpo entumecido me dolía y unas ganas tremendas de volver a dormir me invadieron.

-No te duermas otra vez – Me movió levemente con la esperanza de que no me durmiera.

Llegamos a su casa. Al abrir la puerta, la criada hizo acto de presencia.

-¡Takuto-sama! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué el joven Ranmaru-kun está así? – Grito desesperada y aterrada. A saber qué aspecto tendría.

-Está helado, prepara una bañera con agua caliente, tenemos que hacer que entre en calor cuanto antes. – ordenó Shindo.

-De acuerdo joven.

No volví a escuchar nada mas, salvo los pasos de Shindo y mi respiración entrecortada. Llegamos a su cuarto. Me posicionó en su cama.

Empezó a desnúdame, haciendo que ms mejillas se sonrojaran levemente, disimulándose con el sonrojo del frío. Cuando me dejó en bóxer, me llevó hasta el cuarto de baño. Ya dentro, me introdujo en la bañera, haciendo que mi piel se resintiera por el tacto cálido del agua con mi piel helada.

Comencé a temblar, mientras Shindo me echaba agua por la cabeza. Mis lágrimas se escondían tras el agua que escurría por mi cara. Una vez entrado en calor me ayudó a salir de la bañera y me puso el albornoz, abrazándome por la espalda. Me enganchó el cinturón y me besó la nuca. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal y comencé a llorar. Una vez en su cuarto me secó con tal delicadeza que parecía un muñeco de porcelana. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo por mis ojos, hasta que un sollozo escapó de mis labios, llamando su atención. Sus ojos escarlata encontraron los míos. Se levantó y me abrazó protectoramente. Me dejé llevar por sus protectores brazos, aun que fuera él el causante de mi dolor.

* * *

><p><strong>Epa! ya estoy de vuelta! siento la tardanza.. lo se... soy una vaga! pero aquí esta la conti!<strong>

**Se que no perezco que me perdonéis pero... darle una oportunidad, si? a ver si a la próxima lo subo antes.**

**Para las duda... nunca abandono un FIC! solo tardo mucho en subir jeje**

**un review?**

**hasta la próxima!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo el capitulo! aclaraciones al final...**

**Advertencia: LEMMON!**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece... Solo a Level-5... si fuera mio...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Nunca he dejado de amarte (parte 2)<strong>

La situación no podía ser más extraña. El encuentro con la novia de Shindo, mi intento de suicidio en el hielo y el encuentro con Shindo… Ahora sí que era demasiado.

Me encontraba en su cuarto, semidesnudo y abrazado a su cuerpo. Lloraba como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, ignorando cuando mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí, pero esa es otra historia.

Me agarró la cara y me limpió las lágrimas. Su mirada encontraba la mía, deseando que ese pequeño atisbo que quedaba de luz en mis ojos no desapareciera por completo. Mi mirada encontró la suya por fin. Me miró confundido, no sabía que pasaba por mi cabeza.

Y entonces me besó en los labios. Un beso suave y tierno, lleno de amor. Cegado por ese deseo me dejé llevar. Quería probar sus labios aun que fuera una última vez, antes de que se fuera con esa chica. Una lágrima acentuó mi mejilla a la vez que abría la boca para que su lengua traspasara a mi boca, jugando con la mía.

Me recostó en la cama, posicionándose encima de mí a la vez que recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos, esas manos tan suaves de pianista. Mientras devoraba mi cuello, me fue despejando del albornoz que todavía llevaba puesto. Suaves gemidos salían de mis labios, disfrutado de aquel contacto tan prohibido. Daba igual que me hubiese dejado, que me hubiese ignorado, que se hubiese ido con esa chica, que la besara, que yo hubiese empezado a salir con Kariya… Todo daba igual, solo existía ese momento, solos él y yo, mientras todavía quedase un poco de cordura en nuestro cerebro.

Bajó por mi pecho, dejando leves besos húmedos que hacían que mi temperatura corporal aumentara. La sangre llegó a mis mejillas, haciendo que el sonrojo aumentara. Suspiraba fuertemente, intentando que no se convirtieran en gemidos, a la vez que movía mis manos por debajo de la polera de Shindo, intentando tocar su suave y pálida piel, llegando hasta su pecho. Se separó de mí, quitándose la camiseta, dejando que mi mirada lasciva recorriera cada tramo de su cuerpo. Levanté los brazos para atraerlo hacia mí, mordiéndole el cuello, dejando que su voz sonara de forma ronca y placentera. Quería que me tocara, que me hiciera suyo.

Me volvió a besar, pero esta vez con mayor vehemencia. Me agarré a su espalda y enganché mis pernas en su cadera, haciendo que nuestras partes se rozaran. Un gemido conjunto salió de nuestras gargantas, muriendo en nuestros labios. Consiguió quitarse los pantalones y me miró antes de empezar a descender por mi cuerpo, besando cada centímetro de este, hasta llegar al inicio de mis bóxer. Suspiré entrecortadamente a la vez que masajeaba sobre estos mi miembro. Mordí mi labio inferior cuando metió su mano dentro, comenzando a masajear.

Un vaivén desenfrenado consiguió que mis gemidos comenzaran a salir de mis labios, impidiendo que mi cordura regresara. Me agarré con fuerza a la cama a la vez que una oleada de placer me recorrió el cuerpo. Debería estar prohibido. Una descarga eléctrica inundó mi ser cuando terminé en su mano, soltando un fuerte gemido.

Una sensación de bochorno e incomodidad aclaró mi pensamiento, hasta que una imagen me hiciera recapacitar. Shindo estaba lamiendo si mano de forma lujuriosa y me miraba de igual manera. Mi respiración se aceleró y la cama comenzó a empaparse del sudor de nuestros cuerpos gracias a las altas temperaturas que había alcanzado la habitación.

Agarré fuertemente su bóxer, desesperado, a la vez que el me quitaba del todo el mío. Se posicionó encima de mí, alzando mis caderas. Quería saber lo que era sentir hacer el amor, lo que se experimentaba con aquella sensación y, sobre todo, experimentarla con él. Me agarré de su cuello y le besé en los labios. Nuestros ojos estaban abiertos y el beso fue corto, pero apasionado.

Me agarré fuertemente a él cuando sentí como se introducía en mí levemente. Un dolor agudo y desgarrador me invadió a la vez que mis ojos destellaban lágrimas. Me puse tenso y grité de dolor cuando sentí que estaba completamente dentro de mí. Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios cuando me miró preocupado. Me besó el cuello con intención de relajarme. Me miró a los ojos y le sonreí para que comenzara a moverse. Y así lo hizo. Un gemido agudo y empalagoso salió de mis labios.

Sus movimientos eran lentos y placenteros haciéndome gemir más.

-¡Ta…Takuto…! – gemí su nombre: desesperado.

Aumentó la velocidad. Su nombre salía constantemente de mis labios, mientras él me mordía el cuello. Noté como su pelo se pegaba a mi cuello y su respiración era entrecortada, gimiendo grave. Arañé su espalda cuando alzó mis caderas, penetrándome con mayor velocidad, haciendo que fueran cada vez más certeras. Sentía que me quedaría afónico de tanto gritar y que me quedaría sin respiración.

Noté que pronto acabaría y parecía que el estaba en las mismas condiciones. Un gemido alto y conjunto indujo que nuestro momento había concluido. Habíamos tocado el cielo. Se vino dentro de mí y yo sobre ambos, empapándonos de aquél espeso líquido. Se desplomó encima de mí a la vez que intentábamos regular nuestras respiraciones. Cerré los ojos y noté que me abrazó el cuerpo.

-Ranmaru… - susurró mi nombre. Le miré y me besó en los labios. Salió de mí, haciendo que un último gemido saliera de mis labios.

Se desplomó a mi lado y me abrazo protectoramente. Me apoyé en su pecho, dejándome llevar de nuevo por aquel bienestar que me proporcionaban sus brazos.

-Ranmaru… yo… - intentó hablar pero le interrumpí

-Déjalo. Solo… quiero dormir… - me acurruqué en su pecho.

-Pero… solo quería decirte… - ya no le escuchaba – "te quiero" – y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Me desperté cuando la luz me dio de lleno en la cara. Noté las sabanas suaves y una fuerte descarga eléctrica cuando intenté moverme. ¡El trasero me dolía! Abrí los ojos perezosamente y palpé el lado derecho de la cama. No hallé a nadie a mi lado. ¿Había sido un sueño? ¿Todo? Miré desesperado a los lados y vi a Shindo apoyado en la ventana, cuya única prenda eran sus bóxer. Noté que estaba completamente desnudo cuando una ráfaga de aire me hizo cosquillas. Me sonrojé y me tapé con la sábana. Me levanté despacio e intenté acercarme a Shindo, pero me lo impidió.<p>

Me dio la espalda. Ese acto me hizo fruncir el ceño y me acerqué a él decidido, tocándole el brazo.

-¡Te dije que no te acercaras! – me miro furioso a la vez que apartaba mi brazo. Mis ojos se agrandaron y retrocedí un paso. Nunca me había gritado de esa manera, me estaba asustando.

-¿Qué pasa? – pronuncié en un susurro.

-Yo… me he aprovechado de ti… - pude apreciar como unas finas lágrimas salían de sus ojos escarlata. – No sabes… cuanto lo siento… Ranmaru… - Las lágrimas alcanzaron el suelo, a lo que yo me sorprendí más aun.

Me pude a su altura, levantándole la cara para mirarle a los ojos, consiguiendo una visión panorámica de su cara sonrojada por el llanto. Le limpié las lágrimas con los dedos.

-Tú no te has aprovechado de mi Takuto… Yo quería que pasara. Los dos lo queríamos. – Le sonreí. Me miró con los ojos vidriosos, a la vez que un extraño brillo los recorría, un brillo que hacía que sus ojos parecieran más rojos de lo habitual.

Me besó en los labios, dejando que ese sabor a menta recorriera mi boca. Me agarró de la cintura llevándome a su cama. Me sentó en esta y yo a su lado.

-Tenemos que hablar… - me agarró de las manos. – tengo que contarte tantas cosas… que…

-Déjalo – le interrumpí mirando al frente. – No quiero saber nada, mejor déjalo así.

-Pero – me cogió de la barbilla, haciendo que nuestras miradas chocaran. – tengo que explicarte que… - volví a interrumpirle.

-Prefiero quedarme con el recuerdo de esta noche… a que me excuses el por qué estás con ella. – le miré triste.

-Pero… yo… - bajó la mirada a lo que yo seguí mirándole de la misma manera.

-Mira Shindo, dejémoslo así, ¿quieres? – me levanté y comencé a vestirme. Shindo se quedó quiero, mirándome.

-Enserio Kirino… ¡estate quieto! – Me agarró de la muñeca fuertemente al tiempo que intentaba coger mis pantalones de la silla. – Kiara es…

-¿Kiara? Espera… ¿así se llama tu noviecita? Vaya, por lo menos ya se su nombre. – Le miro furioso – al menos ya podré felicitarla formalmente.

-¿Felicitarla? ¿De qué hablas? – me mira sorprendido.

-De que lo sé todo Shindo… se que está embarazada… - una lágrima sale de mis ojos a la vez que intentaba vestirme. Shindo se quedó mirándome sorprendido y bajó la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado.

Niego con la cabeza y termino de vestirme. Abro la puerta y me encuentro a Nana, la criada. Me mira tiernamente e intento sonreírla, pero una lágrima sale de mis ojos.

-Gracias… por todo… - le digo sin siquiera mirarle. Salgo al pasillo, recorriendo toda la casa de memoria y llego a la calle, perdiéndome entre la gente a la vez que innumerables lágrimas me recorren las mejillas.

Intentaba no llorar, lo intentaba de verdad, pero el solo recuerdo de esa chica me ponía peor. ¿Cómo podía estar con esa arpía después de todo? Apenas la conocía personalmente, pero había comenzado a odiarla como nunca he odiado a nadie. Me desesperaba el no poder hacer nada y, sobre todo, que me restregara que estaba con ella y no conmigo. ¿Qué si me gustaría estar con él? Por supuesto que sí, era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Pero mi orgullo no me lo permitía. Me había confesado que me quería, que quería estar conmigo, pero eso era imposible. Yo estaba con Kariya, y esa chica, Kiara, estaba embarazada.

Llegué al edificio donde vivía. Al introducirme en el ascensor me miré en el espejo. Tenía el pelo desordenado, los ojos hinchados de llorar y los labios cortado y morados. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Parecía que me habían devuelto a la vida... y así era. Desvié la mirada y salí del ascensor. Al llegar a casa abrí la puerta con cuidado, adentrándome en la casa. Mi mirada se fue agrandando a la vez que veía a todo el equipo del Raimon apalancados en mi salón. MI madre estaba sentada en el sofá, intentado ser calmada por Hamano. Kariya miraba por la ventana, entre enfadado y preocupado. Tenma y Shunsuke estaban mordiéndose las uñas, mientras Tsurugi intentaba tranquilizar a Tenma besándole el cuello. Incluso Sangoku estaba allí. Todos se dieron la vuelta cuando cerré la puerta de la casa.

-¿Qué…? – fue lo único que pude pronunciar antes de que mi madre se abalanzara sobre mi pecho.

-¡Ranmaru-chan! – sentí que lloraba contra mi pecho.

-Mama… - susurré a la vez que la abrazaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde has estado? – Me pegunta agarrándome de la cara con ambas manos y me mira - ¿Qué te ha pasado hijo? Mira como vienes…

-Estoy… bien, mamá – mi vista se comenzó a nublar. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me agarré la cabeza. Sangoku me sujetó de la espalda cuando me vencí para atrás. Me estaba mareando.

-Hijo… no estás bien – me acaricia la mejilla. Abrí los ojos y miré a Kariya. Dejé que la inconsciencia me invadiera. Y lo último que vi fue la mirada de Kariya, mirándome de reojo…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! ya esta aquí la continuación, mucho antes que la anterior jajaja espero que haya sido de su agrado y no me matéis por el lemmon! 3<strong>

**Dejadme un review plis! un beso a todos mis lectores que siguen con ansias el fic y que no se han cansado de seguirlo sabiendo que tardo mucho en subirlos. Me subís la moral y me inspiráis mas! para los siguientes capítulos habrá un poco mas de TenmaTsurugi!**

**hasta la siguiente capítulo! ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos! siento la demora pero... problemillas con los estudios jeje aclaraciones en el final!**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece.. solo a Livel-5.. si fuera mio... ¬¬**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: La verdad duele<strong>

Recuperé el conocimiento al sentir un ligero olor a desinfectante. Mi vista trató de acostumbrarse a la luz tenue que iluminaba aquella estancia color blanco.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿En el hospital? Las palpitaciones de mi corazón aumentaron a un ritmo frenético e intenté moverme, pero algo a mi lado me lo impidió. Giré la cabeza hacia la persona que tenía a mi lado a la vez que aquel olor se incrementaba. Reconocí su cabello azulado: Kariya. Estaba apoyado en el borde de la cama, sobre aquellas sabanas color crema, y su mano sujetaba ligeramente la mía. La escena se tornó tierna. Una sonrisa cruzó mi cara, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos desordenados con mi mano libre. Así parecía un ángel.

Se movió ligeramente, desperezándose, hasta encontrar mi mirada azulada. Kariya sonrió levemente mientras me acariciaba la mejilla. El silencio se prolongó al tiempo que el único sonido de la estancia era el goteo de la bolsa de suero conectado a mi brazo. Un silencio para nada incómodo. Hasta que la mirada de Kariya se tornó oscura y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Dónde habías estado? Todos estábamos muy preocupados – su voz se tornó ronca por la tristeza. Nunca creí verle de esa manera.

No respondí.

Y el pareció conocer la respuesta.

-Estuviste con Shindo ¿verdad? – Pronunció a la vez que bajaba la cabeza, ocultando su mirada tras su flequillo desordenado.

Yo simplemente asentí. Asentí por el simple hecho de no querer mentirlo. La mentira era lo peor del mundo. Sentirse atraído, tentado, por pronunciar palabras falsas era uno de los mayores pecado… y yo estaba arto de ello. No quería que hubiera más mentiras entre nosotros, aunque aquello llevase a un sufrimiento mayor del que ya éramos presos.

-Ya veo… – Se levantó de golpe y me dio la espalda. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar levemente de impotencia, de rabia, a la vez que sus puños se cerraban tan fuertes que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos.

Bajé la mirada avergonzado, arrepentido. Karya no se perecía nada de esto, y lo estaba hundiendo en la miseria. Comencé a sollozar en silencio.

-As estado con él, con la persona que te ha herido, te ha ignorado… Yo te he dado todo Kirino… Todo lo que estaba a mi alcance… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?

Las palabras se agolpaban en mi garganta, atascándose por culpa de los sollozos que deseaban salir. Ninguna consiguió salir. Solo pude mirarle cuando se dio la vuelta, y su mirada desprendía tanta tristeza y frustración que mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir por mis ojos, descender por mis pálidas mejillas y morir torpemente en mi mentón.

-Lo siento… - susurré apenas inaudible. Kariya sonrió tristemente, negando con la cabeza.

-¿qué es lo que sientes? ¿El haber hecho sufrir a tu madre, a tus amigos, a mí? ¿O el haberte acostado con Shindo? – Sus palabras eran veneno. Un veneno tan puro que penetró directamente en mi corazón, haciendo que se encogiera.

Mis ojos se expandieron a la vez que una expresión de sorpresa me invadió. ¿Cómo…?

-¿Que cómo lo sé? No hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que ha pasado algo entre vosotros – Se rascó la frente con los dedos. – Era el único que no estaba con nosotros y… hay indicios de que has tenido relaciones. Te exploraron entero. – Me miró directamente con sus ojos amarillos.

Posé mi mirada en todos lados, intentando ignorar la suya. NO podía mirarlo a la cara después de que supiera tal traición por mi parte. La sensación de arrepentimiento me volvió a llenar, esta vez por todo el cuerpo.

-¿qué va a pasar ahora? – susurré. Traté de agarrarle la mano, pero él la apartó, guardándola en su bolsillo del pantalón.

-Tengo que… pensármelo – suspiró resignado. Sus ojos se habían puesto rojos y parecía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento. Se dio la vuelta e hizo amago de irse, pero mi voz le detuvo.

-¡Espera! Yo no… no… Kariya, por favor… - Mis sollozos se incrementaron a la vez que me abrazaba a mí mismo. Kariya me miró de reojo, con una mirada llena de tristeza, y salió de la habitación.

Me tumbé de cara a la almohada y descargué toda mi frustración contra ella. Quería ahogarme en ella, dejar que todo me consumiera, hasta que me quedé dormido.

* * *

><p>Me habían ingresado en el hospital por una pulmonía. Parece ser que la pillé cuando me quedé dormido en medio del hielo. Debería de haberme quedado allí, sin que Shindo legara. Nunca debería de haber vendo. Debería de haber caído en el abismo ese mismo día. Nunca me había sentido tan vacio como en ese momento, teniendo la sensación de que todo se había acabado.<p>

No volví a hablar con Kariya desde ese día. Durante mi estancia en el hospital, había recibido la visita de mis compañeros, desde Sangoku hasta la pareja del año: Tenma y Tsurugi. Pero el que nunca vino fue Shindo, y tampoco Kariya.

A la llegada de Navidad, mi madre había traído a mi jefe a verme: Tobitaka. Se extrañó de verme en el hospital, ya que nunca se lo habría imaginado. Siempre me veía como alguien pacifico y sereno… Parece que se equivocaba.

Las navidades las pasé allí, rodeado de enfermos, alarmas de emergencia, sondeos y sonidos de alarmas. Si se dice que un hospital es tranquilo, creedme que no lo es. Era uno de los sitios más ruidosos que he conocido.

Uno de los mucho días, Tenma vino a visitarme, pero sin Tsurugi. ME extrañó ya que siempre van juntos a todos lados.

-Hola sempai – me saludó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Emmm… hola – le miré extrañado. - ¿no viene Tsurugi contigo?

-No… - Bajó la mirada.-

-¿Ha pasado algo? – Le miro interrogante, no parecía muy contento.

-No, nada importante. – sonrió, intentando que me lo creyera, pero no lo hice. Algo le pasaba y lo descubriría.

-Tenma… - le reproché.

Tenma suspiró pesadamente, acercándose a la cama y sentándose en borde de esta, a mi lado.

-Tsurugo ha salido con Kariya y no me ha querido decir a donde… -

Kariya.

Aquel nombre que no quería oír.

Aparté la mirada, observando por la ventana. Quería olvidarme de ese nombre aunque fuera un corto periodo de tiempo, pero al igual que el nombre de Shindo, el de Kariya también estaba en todas partes.

-No ha venido, ¿verdad? – La voz de Tenma era comprensiva, suave, intentando que las palabras no fueran tan bruscas.

-No… - susurré aun mirando por la ventana.

-No comprendo que pasa con ambos… Tanto con Kyosuke como con Kariya. De repente se han hecho tan amigos… - Le miré y vi un sonrojo de rabia a la vez que un puchero se formaba en su boca. Sonreí y le coloqué la mano en la cabeza. Me miró con los ojos llorosos.

-No tienes de que preocuparte. Tsurugi te quiere, y mucho por cierto. – Sonreí.

-Lo mismo digo de Kariya, Sempai… - y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Después de aquello, nos quedamos hablando toda la tarde. Nunca llegué a creer que entablaría una amistad tan profunda con Tenma, pero hay que reconoce que había sido una buena elección.

* * *

><p>Dos días antes de año nuevo me dieron el alta médica. Seguramente por que deseaban que estuviera con mi familia.<p>

Al llegar la Nochevieja, a mi madre la habían invitado a la fiesta de la empresa:

-No pienso ir. NO voy a dejarte aquí solo. – me miró preocupada.

-Mamá… ya estoy bien, así que puedes ir. No me importa quedarme aquí. A demás, puedo llamar a un amigo y se queda conmigo. – La sonrío levemente. Quería que se lo pasase bien y dejara de preocuparse por mí. Me sentía mal por que tuviera que dejar el trabajo antes por estar conmigo.

-Mmmm… está bien… - respondió resignada.- Por qué no llamas a Tenma-chan o a Shindo-kun, nos tus amigos más cercanos, ¿no?

-¡Eso es lo que te he dicho! – Comienzo a reírme.

-Bueno… voy a prepararme – me dio un beso en la frente y me tapó hasta el pecho con la manta. Fruncí el ceño. Ya tenía bastante calor como para que ahora me tapase hasta casi el cuello. Al salir de mi cuarto me destapé por completo. Me acomodé en la cama apoyando mi espalda en el cabecero y cogí mi móvil de la mesilla. No sabía a quién llamar.

Tenma seguramente se irá con Tsurugi a pasarlo ben de fiesta y luego harían sus cosillas… Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al recordar la escenita del baño a principios de curso. Sacudí la cabeza. Los demás ya tendrán planes y seguramente no quisieran venir a ver a un enfermo que ha intentado atentar contra su vida justamente en Navidades.

Miré la pantalla del móvil. Sonreí amargamente al ver la foto. Tampoco podrá llamar a Kariya, seguiría enfadado conmigo. No es fácil olvidar una traición como la mía.

Suspiré resignado.

Dejé la mente en blanco y miré perdido por la ventana de mi cuarto. ME levanté de la cama y la abrí, dejando que el aire helado me congelara la cara. Echaba de menos esa sensación. Cerré los ojos y un nombre apareció en m mente.

Shindo.

Abrí los ojos y miré el móvil. No perdía nada pro intentarlo.

Mi madre se había ido hace media hora y me había dejado algo de dinero en la entrada de la casa. Miré el reloj del salón por cuarta vez: las nueve de la noche. Hacía aproximadamente tres horas desde que le mandé el mensaje. Lo más seguro es que no viniera… ¿qué pensaba? ¿Qué iba a venir, así sin más? Era un ingenuo.

Pero, como era de esperar en mi vida, en esta tan extraña que he vivido desde que me enamoré de él, sonó la puerta. MI corazón se aceleró. Sentía que se me saldría del pecho, como un motor a doscientos kilómetros por hora. Me levanté rápidamente, ignorando el pequeño mareo que me recorrió el cuerpo y abrí la puerta, encontrándome con la figura de Shindo ante mis ojos: Su cabello castaño y su mirada escarlata, que brillaba con la luz del pasillo. Sonreí ampliamente y le abracé.

Me correspondió el abrazo y me besó el cuello, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

-Pensé que no vendrías. – Susurré y él se separó de mi.

-¿tanto desconfías de mi? Siempre que me llames vendré, Kirino. – Sonrió-

Al rato de que Shindo llegara a mi casa, estuvimos pasándolo en grande, entre risas, empujones, enfados momentáneos, carcajadas infinitas… Hablando de todo, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada entre nosotros estos últimos meses. Sólo dos amigos disfrutando del último día del año.

Recibí un mensaje de Tobitaka: "Kirino, vais a venir tu madre y tu este año? Os estamos esperando desde hace un buen rato!"

Recodé que todos los años íbamos al restaurante a pasar la víspera de año nuevo. Miré a Shindo; parecía que no se había dado cuenta del mensaje.

Respondí al mensaje: "Este año voy a ir, pero sin mi madre. Quiero presentarte a alguien. Espera impaciente =)" Sonreí.

Volví a mirar a SHindo y le toqué el hombro para que me viera.

-Sé que es un poco repentino pero… ¿me acompañarás a un sitio?

-¿A dónde? – Me miró extrañado-

-¡Ya verás! – Sonreí de lado y me levanté para coger mi abrigo, mi bufanda blanca y mi gorro azul cielo.

Shindo me siguió cogiendo su abrigo y su bufanda roja. Salimos por la puerta al tempo que estábamos listos. Le cogí de la mano cuando cruzamos la puerta de metal del portal y comencé a correr, con él detrás. Pasamos por las calles repletas de luces de navidad y escaparates llenos de color y de accesorios pomposos y coloridos. Comenzamos a reírnos a la vez que él se puso a mi altura.

Llegamos a la entrada de un restaurante de ramen. Parecía estar cerrada al público, pero desde el exterior se podía oír las risas y la música elevada. Abrí la puerta, haciendo que la campana de la entrada sonara. La gente del interior se dio la vuelta para ver quién era el intruso, pero al ver que era yo simplemente sonrieron y siguieron a lo suyo. Una gota de sudor me recorrió la sien: nunca cambiarían.

-¡Kirino! – miré a la izquierda y pude ver a Tobitaka acercarse a nosotros y me abrazaba. Sonreí ante el contacto y le correspondí - ¿cómo estás? ¿Ya estás recuperado?

-Totalmente – Sonreí y sentí que me elevaban del suelo y me estrujaban entre dos pechos abultados.

-¡Me alegra que ya estés bien Ran-chan!- Hanabi: la prometida de Tobitaka.

-Hana-chan, ¡me estas ahogando! – Intenté separarme, me estaba asfixiando.

-Lo siento pequeño. – Me soltó y un fuerte sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas. Siempre hacía lo mismo. – y… ¿Quién te acompaña? – ME di la vuelta y vi a Shindo con una expresión rara en la cara.

-Este es Shindo Takuto – Me posicioné a su lado.

-Aaaaa… ¡Shindo-kun! Ran-chan nos ha hablado mucho de ti – Hanabi aplastó a Shindo de la misma forma a la vez que él intentaba huir. Esta sería una noche interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>Buuueno! aquí está la conti, y como he dicho antes tenía muchos problemillas con los estudios y tal... pero la subi! muahahaha<strong>

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya que es uno de los más largos que he escrito... para que luego no digais que no os tengo en cuenta y que no os quiero... jejej**

**una vez más gracias a mis queridos lectores que no se pierden ni un solo cap de esta historia ta loca como yo jeje**

**Un beso enorme a todos y nos vemos en la conti!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos! perdón por la demora pero como siempre nos leemos abajo.**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, solo a level-5.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: Año nuevo<strong>

Menuda noche.

Cuando Hanabi dejó de achuchar a Shindo, Tobitaka nos acompañó a una de las mesas para sentarnos, una vez que habíamos dejado nuestros abrigos colgados de la puerta.

Shindo se sentó delante de mí, Hanabi a mi lado y Tobitaka al lado de Shindo. Yo hubiera preferido sentarme al lado de Shindo, pero luego lo preferí así, ya que podía ver sus acciones directamente.

La mesa estaba repleta de comida variada, entre ramen, las sobras de la semana y, entre otras, la famosa empanada de Hanabi. Todo tenía una pinta esplendida. Comenzamos a comer. El resto de las personas, entre trabajadores y amigos de la pareja, se acomodarlos a nuestro alrededor e hicieron lo mismo que nosotros.

La cena pasó de lo más agradable. Risas, reproches, sarcasmos, carcajadas… mientras la música de fondo ayudaba a que el ambiente fuera de lo más familiar posible. Porque así era. Los trabajadores, incluyéndome a mí, y la familia de Tobitaka éramos una gran familia. Nos conocíamos los unos a los otros de tal manera que sabíamos hasta el más oscuro secreto de cada uno.

Recorrí la estancia con la mirada, viendo como cada cual estaba a lo suyo, disfrutando de la noche. Posé la mirada en la conversación entre Shindo y Tobitaka:

-Entonces eres compositor – vi como Tobitaka sonreía.

-Bueno… - Shindo se sonrojó levemente – no exactamente. Se tocar el piano y he compuesto un par de canciones. No sé si debería de llamarme "compositor" – dijo sereno, pero haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Solté una pequeña risa al ver como jugaba con sus dedos, entrelazándolos constantemente.

Estaba nervioso.

Lo sabía.

Lo conocía demasiado bien. Desconecté de la conversación cuando posé mi mirada en sus ojos escarlata. Recorrí su rostro, claro, sin impurezas, prácticamente perfecta, entre su frente y su nariz respingona, sus pómulos levemente sonrojados y sus labios suaves y rosados. Era… simplemente perfecto.

Salí del trance cuando escuché lo que parecía ser fuegos artificiales.

-¡Escuchad! Hay fuegos artificiales afuera ¡Quedan dos minutos para año nuevo! – uno de los muchachos salió corriendo hacia la entrada y, después, la masa de gente le siguió a la salida.

Me levanté, como todos los demás, y salí fuera del restaurante, con Shindo a mis espaldas. Levanté la mirada al cielo una vez fuera y los vi. El medio de la noche estrellada, cientos de fuegos de todos los colores y tamaños iluminaron el cielo oscuro. Maravllado, mis ojos se agrandaron y me quedé mirando el cielo embonado, impregnado de tanta belleza.

De pronto sentí que alguien me agarraba de la mano y la apretaba levemente, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Giré la cabeza y divisé a Shindo mirándome directamente, con los ojos brillantes y un reflejo rojizo intenso. Me sonrojé y sonreí, correspondiéndole el apretón de la mano. Me sentía lleno, en paz y feliz. Todas mis dudas y miedos desaparecieron con aquella sonrisa que me dedicó únicamente a mí.

Inconscientemente nuestros rostros se acercaron, quedándose a escasos centímetros. Nuestras miradas chocaron en un vínculo cerrado, único para ambos, donde solo estábamos los dos.

Él y yo.

Únicamente.

Y nos besamos.

Un beso para nada demandante, son tierno, deseado. Oímos a la gente contar hacia atrás, desde el diez. A partir del cinco no oí nada. Sólo la respiración agitada de Shindo y mi corazón desbordarse.

Miles de gritos de alegría, jubilosas, silbidos y sonidos diversos inundaron mis oídos, trayéndome de nuevo hacia la realidad separándome de él con lentitud, deseando que no se acabara el contacto.

-Feliz año nuevo, Ranmaru – Sonrió

-Feliz año, Takuto – mi sonrojo incrementó y sonreí de lado.

* * *

><p>Llegamos a mi casa unas horas después del inicio del año. Entre la fiesta, la comida y luego ayudar un poco a recoger, habíamos acabado muertos.<p>

Me tiré de forma brusca en el sofá y de qué que mis extremidades se estiraran, intentando liberar la tensión acumulada entre ellas. Shindo se sentó a mi lado, sin dejar de mirarme. El calor en mi nuca incrementó a la vez que ascendía hasta llegar a mis mejillas ya sonrojadas por el frío.

Sonrió. Me miraba de esa forma... Tan embelesado… que me puso nervioso. No es que no me gustase que Shindo me mirara de esa forma tan lujuriosa, pero no era lo más indicado. Éramos amigos, nada más. No deseaba que Kariya sufriera, otra vez, más de no necesario. Aparté la mirada con resignación y él me miró preocupado. Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí a mi habitación, con Shindo pisándome los talones. Al entrar me apoyé contra la mesa, dándole la espalda. No podía mirarlo. Sentía que no aguantaría un minuto más ni se acercaba y me tocaba. Saltaría como un lobo hambriento hacia su presa.

Sentí que me agarraba del brazo y me dio la vuelta, encontrándome de nuevo con su mirada escarlata. Y a pasar de querer deshacer ese contacto, me era imposible.

-¿Qué pasa? – susurró. Negué con la cabeza y bajé la mirada.

-No Shindo… esto no lo hacen los amigos. Porque es lo que somos ¿no? – le miré interrogante.

-Pero nosotros… no somos amigos Ranmaru – mi mirada se expandió, mirándole extrañado. – Porque somos algo más que eso…-

Intenté responderle, recriminarle, pero él se limitó a sonreír y a ponerle fin al torrente de escusas apretando mi boca con un dedo que no tardó en sustituir por sus labios, convirtiendo mi silencio repentino en un beso agradable, largo y profundamente emotivo. Me atrajo hacia sí, hacia la cama y su voz me susurró con suavidad:

-Eres lo único que quiero. Lo único que necesito. No podría pedir nada más.

Me besó suavemente, pero con pasión. Se tomó su tiempo. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para tratarme con dulzura. Por mi pate, aun que sé que esto estaba mal, que no debería de ser así, que entre nosotros no debería de estar pasando esto, me sentí mas hambriento que nunca.

Tiré del dobladillo de su jersey, se lo pasé por encima de la cabeza y lo arronjé a un lado. Hice una pausa para explorar el paisaje de su pecho: las sinuosas colinas de sus hombros, el valle ondulado de sus abdominales… antes de que ms dedos bajasen aun más, abriendo un botón, una cremallera, una cinturilla elástica. Y aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo, aun así no pude reprimir el grito ahogado que escapaba de mi garganta. Aun así no pude evitar quedarme embelesado ante su asombrosa visión.

Él también me quitó la ropa. Sus dedos se movían con destreza, con habilidad, haciendo que leves gemidos saliesen de mis labios. Y pronto no había nada entre nosotros.

Sólo estábamos él y yo.

Sin barreras de ninguna clase.

Me sujetó con las piernas, me rodeó con ellas hasta cubrirme con su cuerpo. Un hormigueo cálido estremeció mis entrañas, y cerré los ojos para sentí su calor, su contacto.

Luego los abrí despacio y encontré su mirada, que me mataba. Cada uno de nosotros se vio atraído, absorbido por el otro, hasta que Shindo se movió levemente y nos unió.

Nos unió como habíamos soñado unirnos todo este tiempo.

Aunque era mejor que todo lo que había ocurrido antes.

Era como debía ser.

La confirmación que Shindo y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

De que estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Para siempre… o eso creía.

Nuestros cuerpos se alzaron, se levantaron y siguieron subiendo. El momento creció, se dilató, se prolongó tanto como era posible… y de pronto nos unimos en nuestro mutuo calor, dejándonos llevar por la sensación insaciable de la pasión, del deseo, de la lujuria, hasta que los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron en el horizonte.

* * *

><p>Las clases comenzaron días después. Miles de jóvenes de todas las edades debían de volver a la "tortura" de cada uno, desde primaria hasta la secundaria.<p>

Para nosotros, los de tercer año, era mucho más duro. Al ser el último año antes de ir a la escuela superior, los profesores nos pedían mucho más de nosotros. Y como deberá de ser, mi mente debería de estar pensando en mis estudios y en mi futuro, pero en vez de eso, estaba pensando en lo que había pasado en las vacaciones de navidad: la noticia del embarazo de Kiara, mi pelea con Kariya, mi primera vez con Shindo… Habían sido demasiadas emocones en un periodo de tiempo muy corto.

Sentía la necesidad de parar el tiempo, y que todo se quedara estático, para impedir que algo nuevo sucediera.

Miré por la ventana distraído, observando cómo los alumnos de segundo año daban vueltas por la pista de atletismo. Pude ver a Tenma y Tsurugi, corriendo codo con codo, dirigiendo el pelotón. Al final de la fila estaba Kariya. MI mirada se tornó triste. Le echaba de menos. Mi relación con él no había mejorado desde nuestra discusión en el hospital y la verdad es que necesitaba de él. Necesitaba sus risas, sus abrazos, sus locuras. Me había hecho dependiente de él. Al igual que de Shindo.

Mi vista se movió por la clase en busca de su cabellera. Pasé entre gente dormida, distraída y atenta, hasta encontrarla: su cabellera castaña y ondulada. Y en ese instante se dio la vuelta, su mirada escarlata se fundió con la mía aguamarina.

Permanecimos así, mirándonos el uno al otro. Evadiendo todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor. Y sonrió. Una sonrisa cálida, ardiente que iluminó el lugar. Un fuete sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas y aparté la mirada, mirando la mesa. Él soltó una risa casi imperceptible para la gente, perno si para mí. Y sonreí ampliamente negando con la cabeza. Nunca cambiaría.

La clase pasó lenta y tortuosa. Moví el pie desesperado, haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara. AL igual que el sonido seco de mi bolígrafo al chocar contra el cuaderno de clase. Hasta que el timbre sonó. Salí corriendo de clase, deseoso de respirar fuera de aquella atmosfera cerrada y densa.

Recorrí las instalaciones de Raimon hasta llegar al club de fútbol. Como era de esperar nadie había llegado, ya que había salido a tanta velocidad que a nadie le había dado tempo a seguirme.

Poco a poco fue llegando la gente. Los novatos hablaban entusiasmados de fútbol y Tenma no tardó en unirse a ellos, con Tsurugi intentando evitarlo. El último en llegar había sido Kariya. Parecía un muerto viviente. Le miré detenidamente. Había empeorado desde la última vez que le vi. El notó que le miraba y se dio la vuelta, encontrando mi mirada. Sonreí levemente y el apartó la mirada, cerrando con fuerza la taquilla. Confirmado: seguía enfadado conmigo.

El entrenamiento había pasado normal, sin ningún contratiempo. Cada uno estaba a lo suyo, cambiándose, duchándose o, incluso, haciendo alguna que otra broma. Poco a poco la gente se fue yendo, hasta quedarnos Kariya, Shindo y yo.

-¿Te espero hasta que termines? - me preguntó el castaño, apoyándose en la pared contigua a mi taquilla.

Simplemente me encogí de hombros y seguí poniéndome la camiseta, haciendo que mi flequillo se desordenara levemente. Solté una risa cuando Shindo posó sus dedos por este para intentar colocarlo. Sacudí la cabeza y me terminé de peinar. Cuando íbamos a salir por la puerta una voz me detuvo:

-Kirino… - Era la voz de Kariya.

Me di la vuelta y le vi parado a unos pocos metros de mí. Le miré detenidamente.

-¿podemos hablar? – preguntó con la cabeza agachada y mirando a Shindo de reojo – a solas…- miré a Shindo y le dije que me dejara con él, ya le vería después.

Shindo se fue no muy convencido de aquello, pero igualmente nos dejó solos. Nos quedamos estáticos en medio de la sala. Él con la mirada agachada y yo mirándole interrogante. El sonido se tornó cada vez más incómodo y mi nerviosismo aumentó. Y lo que sucedió a continuación me dejó más perplejo aun: Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar y unas silenciosas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas pálidas.

-Kariya… - susurré con dolor. No quería verle así, tan sumido en la oscuridad. Era igual que en su infancia, durante su estancia en el orfanato. Bajé la mirada e intenté acercarme a él, pero fue más rápido que yo y me estampó contra la pared más cercana. Un fuerte dolor en la espalda me hizo gemir de dolo. Seguía en estado de shock. No me podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Kariya, el rey de las bromas, estaba llorando desconsoladamente en mi hombro.

-Kirino…- susurró desgarradoramente. Me agarró del cuello y m miró fijamente. – ya no lo soporto mas sempai. No aguanto más este dolor… - Susurró cerca de mis labios y unió nuestros labios en un beso desesperado, fuete, desgarrador.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Sentí como un hilo de sangre salía de mi labio inferir. Me había mordido. Me separé de él con fuerza, con la cabeza agachada y me limpie la sangre con el dorso de la mano.

Una sonrisa entre sádica e irónica surcó sus labios y me sujetó ambas manos, pegándolas en la pared a la altura de mi cabeza. Yo seguía en estado de shock. Yo seguía con la cabeza agachada, temblando levemente.

-Kirino – volvió a susurrar mi nombre, pero esta vez con cierto toque de lujuria. Comenzó a besar mi cuello, mordiéndolo y succionándolo. Un fuerte suspiro, más parecido a un gemido, salió de mi garganta.

Comencé a temblar de impotencia, de miedo, de pánico. Intenté zafarme de él, pero no lo conseguí. ME volvió a estampar contra la pared en un golpe seco. El dolor se incrementó y las fuerzas me fallaron.

Y fue en ese mismo instante en el que me di cuenta que no podría detenerle, que su deseo y desesperación por hacerme suyo no tenía control alguno. Dejé que me tumbara en el suelo con él encima y comenzó a desnudarme. Silenciosas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, que se mezclaron con los gemidos involuntarios de mi garganta. Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-kirino-sempai… mírame cuando te haga el amor- - suspiró en m oído. Abrí los ojos espantado a la vez que sentí que me tocaba en aquella parte tan sensible, soltando un gemido ronco.

Y en ese entonces comprendí que todo esto llegará tarde o temprano. Que Kariya se tomaría la justicia por su mano y que yo nunca podría oponerme a ello. Y me dejé llevar por aquel deseo que comenzaba a formarse en mi interior.

Me rendí ante la lujuria.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos mis lectores!<strong>

**En primer lugar perdón por la demora, he tenido mucho lo con los estudios y el trabajo y la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo para nada. Además que estas vacaciones de navidad mi ordenador ha muerto y hasta hoy no he podido hacer nada.**

**Una vez más gracias por vuestros reviews! me subís la moral amores! muchas gracias!**

**Y para último deciros que el siguiente capitulo está en marcha, así que no tardaré tanto en subirlo. Ser pacientes.**

**Ah! se me olvidaba. Se va acercando el final de esta historia, pero no os preocupéis, que empezará la secuela, donde habrá muchos mas problemas para Shindo y Kirino.**

**Bueno amores, os voy dejando y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**¿Un review? plis!**

**Chau! -^^-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos! Siento la demora u.u'' aclaraciones al final!**

**Inazuma eleven Go no me pertenece, sino a Leven-5**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: Decisiones precoces…<strong>

Quería morirme. Realmente quería morirme en ese mismo instante. Tomo mi cuerpo dolía, me quemaban las entrañas, sentía que todo el mundo se me vendría encima en cualquier momento.

No fui al instituto ese día, ni al siguiente. La fiebre ocasionada por los efectos de una recaída de mi última enfermedad, posiblemente ocasionada por la desesperación que sufrí días atrás con Kariya, me habían dejado inmovilizado en cama.

Mi cuerpo seguía resintiéndose de lo ocasionado, y mi corazón y mente estaban destrozados, aturdidos… ¿Me había hecho dependiente de los dos? ¿Tanto se Shindo como de Kariya? ¿Tanto me había dejado llevar por los dos que permitía que hicieran conmigo lo que se les viniera en gana? La respuesta la tenía delante de mis ojos, pero no quería verla, no quería saberla. Porque si le daba la razón caería aun más al fondo de lo que ya estaba.

Miré a mi derecha, encontrándome con el espejo al lado de la pared. Aquel espejo que había sido testigo de la noche que pase con Takuto, aquí, en año nuevo, aquel que había reflejado nuestras miradas lujuriosas, deseosas de más. Pero ahora solo reflejaba la mirada de alguien que no reconocía. ¿En verdad era yo? ¿Ese del espejo era yo? La fiebre me hacía delirar. Estaba viendo el reflejo de alguien mucho mayor, alguien que… me había abandonado hace mucho tiempo. No. Alguien a quien había dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Papá…?- pronuncié en un susurro, y aquel reflejo me sonrió de lado, desafiante.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y ladeé de un lado a otro la cabeza. Estaba delirando, seguro, solo era un sueño. Y al abrir los ojos ese reflejo había desaparecido. Me levanté de la cama y me acerque al espejo. Con duda procedí a tocarlo, haciendo que el yo del otro lado del espejo hiciera lo mismo, como si quisiera imitarme a la perfección. Fruncí el ceño. En realidad mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-¿Ran-chan? Estas… ¿Qué haces levantado?- Mi madre, como de costumbre, había entrado sin llamar a la puerta y se encontraba en medio de ésta con los brazos en jarra.

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Había comenzado a ver borroso y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, acompañado de un fuerte calor que se acumulaba en mi sien, me arrebataron el equilibrio, cayendo sentado en mi cama mientras la cabeza me daba vueltas. Y aquel reflejo se volvía a formar en el espejo. El reflejo de él, junto a la de Shindo y Kariya, obligándome a elegir, a escoger a uno de los dos. Pero en esos momentos me era imposible.

¿Era tan masoquista como creía? Por supuesto.

¿Estaba enamorado de los dos? Posiblemente.

¿Podría convivir con esta culpa? No sabría decir.

¿Aguantaría con esta relación de tres que yo mismo había empezado? …

* * *

><p>Llegué al entrenamiento matutino más animado de lo que esperaba. Después de haber estado dos días en cama con una fiebre horrible y constantes alucinaciones que hicieron que perdiera la cordura durante 48 horas, volví sin ningún reparo.<p>

Cuando atravesé la puerta del vestuario todos se giraron a observarme, unos con sorpresa, otros preocupados, y otros, para el colmo, con ironía. Ignoré a todos por completo y me aproximé al otro extremo del cuarto, donde Tenma me esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola sempai – se sentó a mi lado en cuanto extendí mi bolsa sobre mis rodillas – me alegro que ya estés recuperado del todo. Nos tenías muy preocupados a todos.

-Siento haberos causado molestia – sonreí forzosamente. Odiaba que la gente se interesara tanto por mí, me incomodaba.

Tenma me sonrió abiertamente. Comenzó a parlotear sobre lo que había pasado estos días, pero no le hice mucho caso. Pasé la mirada por el vestuario. Todos se cambiaban y charlaban sobre cosas triviales. Temas que en ese mismo momento no me interesaban. Volvía a mirar por las personas, por cada una de ellas, y me detuve ante el casillero de Shindo, justo enfrente de la mía. Pero no le encontré. Ni a él ni a Kariya. Habían desaparecido completamente del lugar. ¿O es que no me había dado cuenta de que no estaban desde un principio?

-Tenma- le interrumpí y me miró interrogante - ¿Dónde están Shindo y Kariya?

Ante mi pregunta, Tenma se puso tenso y apartó la mirada entre asustado y decepcionado. Le miré interrogante, deseoso que su respuesta llegara.

-Pues… veras… - pareció dudar y su voz comenzó a temblar levemente- esto…

-Tenma… - mi voz sonó seria y estricta. Me estaba poniendo nervoso.

En ese momento, apareció Tsurugi y le abrazó protectoramente, levantándolo con cuidado del lugar donde se encontraba.

-Si buscas al capitán o al enano gruñón… están expulsados temporalmente por su pelea de ayer. – Gruñó.

Tenma me miró preocupado soltándose levemente del Tsurugi y posicionándose delante de mí, mientras su mano era colocada en mi hombro. De verdad que no sabía lo que pasaba… Shindo… Kariya… ¿peleándose? Eso no era posible. Shindo era demasiado pacifista en el ámbito de llegar a las manos. Siempre evitaba las peleas y, si se veía envuelta en una, siempre intentaba deshacerse de ello lo antes posible. Se ponía nervioso. Entonces… ¿por qué?

-Kirino-sempai…- conseguí ver a Tenma entre las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos – esa pelea…

* * *

><p>Idiotas, estúpidos, insensatos, imbéciles… miles de insultos se acumulaban en mi cerebro a la vez que cruzaba el campus a una velocidad increíble. Mis piernas comenzaban a flaquear, pero no me detendría. No hasta encontrar a esos dos idiotas y pegarles un puñetazo en la cara a cada uno.<p>

Como se les ocurría pelearse en medio de un entrenamiento. Como pudieron llegar a las manos de tal manera. Pero sobre todo, como pudieron pelearse por… por mí.

Llegué rápidamente al segundo piso, temiendo la corazonada de encontrar a Shindo allí, en el aula de música. Y, efectivamente, ahí estaba, de espaldas a la puerta, tocando suavemente las teclas del piano, dejando que leves sonidos salieran de ellas cuando tocaba una nota al azar. Parecía pensativo, mas no podía verle la cara.

Al cerrar la puerta el pareció notarlo, y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, haciendo que su cabello se moviera al compás de su cuerpo, como un pequeño remolino hacia la derecha. Primero miré sus ojos, distantes, heridos, apagados. Posteriormente sus facciones. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y una expresión leve de sorpresa, como si no se esperara que apareciera allí en ese momento. Y por último los efectos de la pelea:

Una tirita le cruzaba la ceja derecha, levemente rojiza e hinchada; una costra en la comisura de su labio inferior, aun humedecido; y un ligero moratón en su mejilla izquierda. Realmente que estaba horrible, pero se lo merecía ¿cómo se le ocurría hacer aquello? Y más con Kariya.

Me acerqué a él con paso firme, con el ceño levemente fruncido, con intenciones de golpearlo yo mismo. Pero mi enfado se fue desvaneciendo con cada paso que daba. Al llegar a su altura, mi mirada había cambiado. Ahora era de preocupación. Preocupada por cómo se sentiría en esos momentos. Le acaricié la mejilla adolorida, mientras sus ojos encontraban los míos durante unos efímeros segundos antes de cerrarlos, disfrutando del contacto.

-Shindo… - Susurré su nombre con tristeza. No me agradaba verle de esa manera.

El castaño levantó la mirada y me observó detenidamente, como si con una simple mirada supiera lo que quería decirle. Pero antes de poder decir nada, Kariya apareció al otro lado de la puerta, abriéndola con tanta fuerza que revotó contra la pared contigua, haciendo que un sonido hueco retumbara en las paredes insonorizadas del aula.

Me separé de Shindo como si un muelle hubiera aparecido entre los dos y nos separara rápida y forzosamente, ante la mirada furiosa de Kariya. Le miré detenidamente, entre asustado y desesperado. No estaba mucho mejor que Shindo. Tenía la nariz tapada por una gasa grande, en la cual se podían ver los restos de sangre que había impregnados en él y en la piel del peliazul (¿Le había roto la nariz?); y la mejilla derecha fuertemente rojiza e hinchada.

-Sabía que estarías aquí – su voz era grave y siniestra, junto a que sus facciones se habían contraído, mostrando lo furioso que estaba.

Su mirada daba miedo. Ver a Kariya de esa forma tan siniestra, tan… oscura… Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando sonrió de lado y se acercó a paso lento a nosotros. Pero su destino no era yo, son Shindo.

-Parece que no le has contado nada de la pelea – Se puso a la altura de Takuto, desafiante. - Voy a cobrarte cada uno de tus insultos… capitán. – lo último lo dijo con sarcasmo.

Shindo parecía no querer reaccionar. Su mirada pasaba entre la de Kariya y la mía. Parecía frustrado e intentaba mantener la calma, pero a mí no me engañaba. Le conocía demasiado bien como para saber que estaba torturándose mentalmente. Le miré suplicante. Realmente quería saber que había pasado entre esos dos y la duda de saber ya la respuesta me estaba matando.

-Anda capitán, díselo. – Pronunció Kariya, extendiendo los brazos y dejando sus manos, las cuales tenía vendadas en la zona de los nudillos, a la vista – Dile por qué me rompiste la nariz – sonrió socarronamente – díselo…

Shindo bajó la mirada, mientras sus hombros temblaron levemente. Se estaba conteniendo, lo sé. Sentí como la sangre se me congelaba cuando Shindo miró a Kariya. No parecía el Takuto que yo conocía. Parecía otra persona completamente diferente.

-No tengo nada que decir Kariya – su voz sonó neutra, casi imposible de conocer a su portado. No era Shindo, era otra persona.

-¡Ja! Eso no te lo crees no tú. Parece que tengo que recordarte por qué llegamos a esto.

-Tú mismo te lo buscaste Kariya – seguía sin ser él. Y eso me asustó.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho a tocarlo! – exclamó Kariya exaltado. Parecía arto de la situación. – ¡él es mío!

-¿De qué hablas? Él no es de nadie. – Parecía que Shindo volvía a la realidad, pero seguía sin volver del todo. Estaba como en trance y yo comenzaba a cabrearme con la situación. ¿Estaban hablando de mí?

-Claro. Voy yo y me lo creo. Reconócelo Shindo, te jode que le haya echo gemir mi nombre. – esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Shindo se abalanzó sobre Kariya a la velocidad del rayo. Pero mi intervención impidió que volvieran a pelearse. Al mirar a Takuto pude ver que su mirada echaba chispas. Estaba furioso y dolido, y le comprendía. Le había usado. Tanto a él como a Kariya. A ambos. Y estaba arto.

-¿Qué has dicho, Kirino? – Kariya me habló desde mi espalda. Bajé la mirada, intentando impedir que las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos salieran.

-Estoy arto de esta situación. Arto de los dos. Arto de que tenga que esta siempre decidiendo entre ambos… ¡Ya estoy arto! ¡Ya no aguanto más! Esto supera mis límites. Y al final, el que ha acabado mal… he sido yo. – comencé a llorar a la vez que ambos se quedaban paralizados, estupefactos ante mis palabras.

Y antes de que dijeran nada salí corriendo. Corrí todo lo que podía. Hasta perderme entre los oscuros pasillos del instituto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! siento la demora, de verdad! pero es que... tengo que estar con los estudios y con la selectividad a la vuelta de la esquina pues... como que poco tiempo tengo.<strong>

**Siento que el capitulo sea tan corto esta vez, pero es que la inspiración no llega y pues, como queda poco para terminar la temporada del fic pues... lo hago un poco mas largo ^^**

**Muchas Gracias por los comentarios que me dejáis, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo más y más. Tengo un par de one-shot que subiré a lo largo del mes, para no dejar la práctica. Me da mucha pena que este fic e vaya a acabar tan pronto pero... eh! que queda la secuela! ^^**

**Una vez mas muchas gracias! y por ultimo... ¿un review?**

**Nos vemos! -^^-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos! Cuanto tiempo, eh? Perdón por no haber podido subir antes, pero es que tenía examenes finales... Pero ya los he terminado! (HURRA) bueno bueno...Aclaraciones al final.**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: Ante la duda…<strong>

Aquellas horas de la mañana en la azotea eran mucho más reconfortantes de lo que hubiera imaginado. El son se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo y sus rayos incidían directamente en mis ojos aguamarina. Realmente se sentía bien. Una ligera ráfaga de viento me sacó del pequeño sueño en el que me encontraba sumergido y, al despertar de golpe, un leve mareo me recorrió el cuerpo. Mi vista comenzó a acomodarse a la abundante luz del lugar mientras un fuerte dolor procedente de mi nuca me asustó de sobremanera. Rápidamente coloqué una de mis manos en la parte baja de mi cabeza y, al no encontrar nada, suspiré aliviado.

No me acordaba de cómo había llegado allí, ni por qué, ni cuánto tiempo llevaba tirado en medio del suelo de la amplia azotea del Raimon. Solo sabía que dolía, y que tenía unas ganas tremendas de llorar como un niño pequeño. Eso me hizo recordar a Shindou: a menudo él lloraba, y yo era el que se encontraba allí para consolarlo. Pero ahora él no estaba aquí para devolvérmelo.

Entonces ese recuerdo hizo que me acordara de lo sucedido: la discusión con ambos, con Shindou y Kariya, y mi posterior huida tras haber cortado con ambos.

Un fuerte dolor en el pecho me estremeció. Acordarme de ambos me hacía llorar, sentirme la peor basura del mundo. Me abracé a mis rodillas mientras un largo suspiro salía de mi garganta. Era la peor persona del mundo ¿Realmente esto estaba pasando? ¿Había sido capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de Kariya por mi propio capricho? ¿Realmente era tan masoquista como para disfrutar del sufrimiento que me hacía sentir Shindou?

Miles de preguntas de ese tupo agolparon mi mente, comenzando a aturdirme. Estaba claramente jodido, pero jodido de verdad. Apoyé la cabeza en la pared que tenía a mi espalda, dejando que el calor que emanaba me recorriera, intentando relajarme, aunque fuera solo fuera un poco. Necesitaba despejarme de todo, desvanecerme durante una temporada, irme de allí.

Giré la cabeza en cuanto oí la puerta abrirse, mientras una cabellera castaña con dos remolinos a los lados se asomaba lentamente.

-Tenma… - suspiré casi inaudible. El castaño se sobresaltó al oír su nombre y, en cuanto su mirada encontró la mía, se acercó a la velocidad del viento. Se arrodilló ante mí y me miró preocupado.

-¿Estás bien sempai? – su pregunta me extrañó. ¿Sabía lo que había pasado hace apenas unos minutos en el aula de música?- Te fuiste tan de repente del entrenamiento que…

-¡Ah! Eso… - suspiré aliviado – sí, estoy bien, Tenma. No te preocupes. – una sonrisa, más parecida a una mueca con aspecto de sonrisa, surcó mis labios, intentando hacer entender a Tenma de que estaba bien.

Aun que el castaño me miró no muy convencido, volví a sonreír, esperando que ésta vez si me creyera. Y en el mismo instante en el que iba a abrir la boca, la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a un Tsurugi con cara de… ¿ogro? Tenma pareció temblar ante mis ojos y, como un acto reflejo, me posicioné delante de él. Kyosuke parecía furioso y, ante el miedo que procesaba Tenma, parecía que habían discutido por algo.

-Tenma, ven aquí – La voz de Tsurugi sonaba estricta y cortante. Hasta a mí me hizo temblar. El más pequeño se agarró a mi brazo con fuerza, desesperado.

El castaño conocía mejor a Tsurugi que ninguno que nosotros, y más cuando estaba enfadado. EL ojiambar se acercó decidido a nosotros. Bueno, mejor dicho a Tenma, pero ante el impulso de protegerlo, me posicioné más delante de él, haciendo que Tsurugi sólo pudiera verle la punta de la cabellera.

-Sempai, apártese. Esto no es de su incumbencia. – Su voz me hizo estremecer, pero no me apartaría. Deseaba saber que había pasado entre ambos.

Un fuerte tirón sobre mi camiseta me hizo reaccionar. Con el ceño levemente fruncido intenté soltarme del agarre que Kyosuke había hecho sobre mi persona.

-¡Kyosuke! ¡Basta! – Tenma gritó desesperado, poniéndose a nuestro lado, e intentó sin éxito alguno soltarme del agarre.

Tsurugi, en uno de sus ataques de rabia, lanzó un manotazo hacia Tenma, mientras este, por el golpe, calló a suelo. Aquel acto hizo que el moreno reaccionara, soltándome del agarre y acercándose preocupado a un Tenma que había soltado un quejido de dolor y amenazaba con llorar en cualquier momento.

-Tenma… - El castaño calló de rodillas a su lado, mientras el más pequeño se alejaba unos centímetros del otro asustado. – Tenma yo… realmente… lo siento – Parecía costarle pronunciar esas palabras. Siempre pensé que Tsurugi era demasiado orgulloso como para pedir perdón, pero ahí estaba. En esos momentos dichos pensamientos se desvanecían como el humo de una pipa de fumar.

Tenma no pronunciaba palabra alguna. Parecía aturdido, asustado, temeroso de que lo que había pasado momentos antes volviera repetirse. Sentí la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Era cosa de ambos. Cosas de pareja… Cosas como las que debería de haber solucionado con Kariya antes de irme. Cosas que debería de haber hablado con Shindou antes de que todo esto pasara. Realmente era un estúpido. Intenté ayudar a Tenma con su pelea mientras que yo no era capaz de arreglar lo que había hecho hace meses, y que cada vez más me iba consumiendo poco a poco.

Al levantar la mirada vi a Tsurugi abrazar a Tenma protectoramente, mientras el más pequeño se dejaba llevar por sus brazos. Ciertamente es que, aunque Kyosuke fuera un bruto, orgulloso y cabezota, amaba a Tenma por encima de todas las cosas. Sonreí ante la escena tan enternecedora que se había creado y me aproximé a la puerta, intentando no interrumpirles. Y antes de desaparecer por completo del lugar, miré por última vez a la pareja y, tras unas sutiles palabras las cuales no pude escuchar por la distancia, se fundieron en un beso.

* * *

><p>Llegué a tercera hora a clase. La profesora de biología todavía no había llegado, con lo que no me preocupé mucho. Menos mal que esa asignatura no la compartía con Shindou, no tenía ganas de verlo en esos momentos, pero, ante la duda, preferí mirar a mis compañeros. Ni rasto de Shindou.<p>

Perfecto.

Me senté en mi lugar en la amplia sala, más conocida como el laboratorio de biología, que se encontraba al lado de la ventana, como de costumbre. Al entrar la profesora en clase las luces se apagaron y una serie de diapositivas fueron reproducidas en la ancha pizarra. Ahora si que me dormiría. Pero, en cuanto oí pronunciar la palabra "reproducción" mis sentidos se alertaron. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Nos iban a echar una charla sobre reproducción sexual en humanos? Ya era el colmo, lo que me faltaba.

La clase transcurrió entre videos de dos muñecajos manteniendo relaciones y miles de fotos sobre protección y enfermedades de transmisión. En cuanto terminó la clase, los chavales que estaban deseando salir corrieron a la salida, mientras que otros reían sonrojados sobre el "gran descubrimiento" que habían hecho. Yo me dediqué a recoger mis cosas y salir por la puerta. En el transcurso, por el pasillo pude encontrarme con algún que otro compañero del club de fútbol: Aoi hablaba con Shinsuke; Akane salía del cuarto oscuro de la sala de fotografía; Aoyama e Ichino cargados de papeles para la asignatura de economía; y a Nishiki cargado de los libros de Midori. Yo sonreía a cada uno de ellos sin miramientos. Quería hacerles creer que no pasaba nada, que estaba bien, que nada había pasado esa mañana, hasta que mi mirada se cruzó con su mirada escarlata.

Mi sonrisa se disolvió como una pastilla de azúcar en el agua en cuestión de milésimas, mientras pasaba a su lado con la cabeza agachada, oliendo el perfume de su cuerpo cuando rocé levemente mi brazo con el suyo. El castaño intentó agarrar mi brazo, pero yo ya había entrado a paso acelerado al aula de química. Otra asignatura, la cual, no podía compartir con él. Y realmente lo agradecía.

* * *

><p>El día terminó, por fin, con el entrenamiento de fútbol. Realmente deseaba ir a casa, meterme en la cama y disolverme en mis sueños, hasta despertar al día siguiente. Durante el entrenamiento, en el cual Shindou y Kariya no estaban, me dediqué a practicar pases con Tenma, el cual parecía mucho más tranquilo que en la mañana.<p>

A la salida del vestuario, para mi suerte o desgracia, como quisiera verlo en ese momento, estaba Kariya, apoyado en la pared contigua a la puerta corredera. Me le quedé mirando sorprendido y, a la vez, asustado. No me esperaba que estuviera allí, y mucho menos con intenciones de hablar. Ante mi insistente mirada, el peliazul me miró de reojo. Aun estando enfadado, seguía siendo el mismo. Eso me dio cierto punto de relajación por su parte, ya que el ambiente había comenzado a tornarse tenso.

Al final decidió mirarme directamente, poniéndose a mi altura, mientras su mirada me decía, de una forma u otra, que necesitábamos hablar. Le indiqué con la cabeza que nos sentáramos en los asientos que había al otro lado del pasillo. Una vez allí nos sentamos uno al lado del otro. Kariya tenía los brazos apoyados en la nuca; yo tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas, mientras mis dedos se entrelazaban.

-Kirino… - su voz sonó dolida. Le miré. – Yo… realmente… -

-Kariya. – le interrumpí en el momento en el que mi mirada se perdió en la pared de enfrente.

No quería oír sus disculpas. Disculpas que no merecía. El que realmente debía de pedir disculpas era yo y que, por el maldito orgullo, no podía pronunciar. Pero, ante todo, él era el que se estaba tragando todo por algo que realmente no tenía ningún sentido pedir perdón. Después de todo me había convertido en un cobarde.

-Espera, quiero decirte algo – le miré con reproche. No quería oír nada, pero él insistió hasta que finalmente accedí – ya sé que… bueno… tú estás enamorado de Shindou. Y, aunque no lo creas, hoy he podido darme cuenta, – me agarró de la mano, apretándola ligeramente – por eso mismo – suspiró con color y resignación – yo no voy a ser un estorbo para ambos. Realmente quiero que seas feliz Ranmaru. –

Le miré sorprendido. ¿Estaba oyendo lo que oía? Kariya me estaba dejando el camino libre y, ante todo, quería que fuera feliz. Sonreí. Sonreí como nunca lo había hecho y le abracé con fuerza, mientras los dos lloramos como dos niños pequeños.

-Gracias – susurré en su oído, mientras leves sollozos salían de su garganta. Sabía que estaba sufriendo, que le dolía la situación, que todo lo estaba haciendo por mí y, en cierta manera, por él mismo, para dejar de sufrir por ese amor que nos carcomía poco a poco.

Me separé de él poco a poco y, en cuanto vi su rostro, le sequé las lágrimas que surcaban por sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas del esfuerzo por intentar no llorar. Le sonreí levemente. Una sonrisa que decía que sentía todo el dolor que le había causado. Y él pareció recibir el mensaje, ya que me respondió con una hermosa sonrisa que iluminó su mirada, haciendo que sus facciones relucieran. Y con un último beso nos despedimos para siempre. El último beso que nos daríamos…

* * *

><p>Una carcajada resonó por toda la calle. Extrañaba las locuras y bromas del gran Kariya Masaki, mi mejor amigo. Nos dirigíamos a paso lento hacia el instituto, mientras el resto de las personas nos miraban como si estuviéramos locos. Y así era. Éramos dos locos amigos que estaban pasando el rato de camino a clase.<p>

No me hubiera imaginado que, a la salida de mi casa a la mañana siguiente de haber cortado, Kariya apareciera ante mi puerta con esa sonrisa pícara típica en él y con intenciones de ir juntos al instituto. Nos encaminamos en cuanto atravesé la puerta del portal, comenzamos a andar y, entre monosílabo y monosílabo, acabamos riéndonos a carcajada limpia por una broma que había realizado en uno de los contenedores de basura en el transcurso de su casa a la mía.

Por el camino nos encontramos a Tenma, que iba agarrado de la mano de Tsurugi, el cual estaba levemente sonrojado por la acción del menor.

-¡Hola chicos! – Tenma había llegado corriendo a nuestro lado, mientras que Tsurugi era arrastrado literalmente por el castaño.

-¡Hola! – les saludé animado.

-Hola – respondió Kariya y, ante la situación del moreno sonrió pícaro. – Que Tsurugi ¿Ya tan cansado a estas horas de la mañana? A saber que has hecho pensando en Tenma-kun…

Tsurugi le miró furioso. Si las miradas matasen… Mientras los dos se echaban chispas por los ojos, Tenma y yo sudamos frío. Este panorama nunca cambiaría. Nos miramos mutuamente y, ante mi mirada clara, Tenma comprendió la situación. No hacía falta que le dijera nada con palabras. Todo estaba solucionado con Kariya, claro y conciso.

Llegamos a las puertas del Raimon, encontrándonos con el resto del equipo. Agradecía que hoy no hubiera entrenamiento. El entrenador Endou había tenido que pasar el día en el hospital con su mujer: había sido padre de mellizos. Me alegré de que el entrenador pudiera ser feliz. En cuanto nos avisó la tarde anterior por teléfono, a todos se nos subió la moral. Ciertamente cada cual a su manera, ya que todos teníamos una manera muy particular de celebrar la alegría.

Tenma, como nuevo capitán, había decidido que, al terminar las clases, nos dirigiéramos todos al hospital para felicitar al entrenador personalmente y conocer a los que serían, dentro de unos años, los nuevos integrantes del Raimon Eleven. Ninguno de nosotros se opuso a ello, ya que teníamos unas ganas tremendas de conocer a los hijos del entrenador. Era como si a todos, de repente, nos hubiese entrado la vena fraternal, como si aquellos niños se hubieran convertido en parte de la gran familia que se había formado en el Raimon, y en cierta manera lo era.

-Buenos días chicos – Tenma, como de costumbre, se dedicó a saludar a todos con sus enérgicos "buenos días". Ahora él debía de encargarse de dirigirnos a todos y, aunque había algún que otro jugador que no llevaba muy bien que él fuera el capitán, Tenma intentaba ser el líder que, tanto por dentro como por fuera era.

Todos le respondimos de diferente manera, entre susurros y gritos incontrolados. Era verdad que el equipo estaba incompleto en estos momentos, entre los compañeros que se fueron el año pasado, lesionados y la ausencia de Shindou y Kariya (aunque estuviera a mi lado ahora). Todos habíamos pasado por tantas cosas buenas y malas que, ahora la gran mayoría, los añorábamos. Y, aunque este año, tanto Shindou como a mí y algún que otro compañero nos tocaba irnos del instituto, la vida seguiría su curso, hasta que todos los integrantes del famoso Raimon Eleven del entrenador Endou nos fuésemos. Era un golpe duro, si. Pero tarde o temprano tenía que suceder. Debíamos madurar y seguir nuestro propio camino.

A la salida de clases, algunos estaban en la entrada del instituto esperando a que todos los integrantes del equipo estuviésemos para irnos a visitar al entrenador y a sus retoños. Ahora o nunca era la oportunidad de saber lo que era realmente estar en contacto con un hermano pequeño. Ante ese pensamiento, la imagen de una chica de pelo azul cielo apareció en mi mente. Ahora no Ranmaru, ella está fuera de tu vida en estos momentos. Ella está haciendo su vida lejos de ti. Y está con él. Con el que nos abandonó a madre y a mí.

-Kirino-sempai, ya estamos todos – Hikaru había sido tan amable de avisarme de la totalidad del equipo, de la ausencia de Shindou e interrumpir mi lucha interna. Y nos encaminamos hacia el hospital.

* * *

><p>-¡Que hermosos son! – el grito combinado entre Tenma y Shinsuke tras haber visto al mayor de los mellizos, los hizo despertar.<p>

-Tiene los ojos del entrenador – pronuncié tras acercarme a ellos. Si, eran hermosos. Se parecían mucho a la mujer del entrenador, Natsumi, la cual se encontraba en la cama con el menor de los mellizos entre los brazos, mientras le acunaba para calmarlo. El otro bebé estaba en brazos del entrenador, el cual estaba nervioso y tenso. Seguramente temiendo que su propio hijo se rompiera en sus brazos.

Sonreí ante el ambiente tan familiar que se había formado en la habitación 235 del hospital Inazuma. Una escena que añoraba desde que tenía 5 años. La ausencia de esa niña de pelo azul cielo me estaba penetrando el alma desde hacía poco más de unos días. ¿Será que algo va a pasar? ¿Será una sensación de reencuentro o de mal augurio? No estaba seguro en esos momentos…

Suspiré con pesar y me desvanecí entre mis compañeros ante la intensa mirada de Kariya que me miraba preocupado. Salí de la habitación con intenciones de ir a tomar el aire. De repente no me sentía del todo bien. Paseé por los largos pasillos del hospital, esquivando gente, camillas y enfermeras que corrían de un lado para otro.

Hasta que, antes de torcer en una de las esquinas, escuché la voz de Shindou. Me quedé quieto durante un instante. ¿Qué hacía Shindou en el hospital si no era para visitar al entrenador? Asomé la cabeza un poco, mientras veía a Shindou hablando con un hombre de edad avanzada. Parecía realmente agitado.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! – El hombre parecía realmente furioso con el castaño. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba aquí?

-Tranquilízate, cariño. Son cosas que pasan. – la mujer que se encontraba a su lado intentaba, sin éxito, separar a su marido de Takuto, que se acercaba cada vez más a Shindou con intenciones de golpearlo.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? Mi hija está ahí dentro y es por culpa de este niño. –escupió mientras señalaba a Shindou con resentimiento.

Shindou parecía no querer reaccionar. Como si toda la culpa que sentía le comiera, le trasladara al subconsciente en el que había estado cuando él y Kariya se enfrentaron en el aula de música. Cuando vi que el hombre tenía intenciones de golpearlo salí de mi escondite y le detuve con un grito.

Todos los presentes se me quedaron mirando. Shindou con sorpresa, la mujer con miedo y el hombre con resentimiento y sorpresa a la vez.

-Tu… - susurró en cuanto me acerqué a Shindou. ¿Me conocía? Y ante su mirada penetrante me quedé estático. Ese hombre no me daba buenas vibraciones…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno bueno...HOLA! No estoy muerta después de todo! xD para vuestra información ya he terminado el curso escolar (SI, por fin terminé bachiller!). Lo malo es que me queda la selectividad... pero no os preocupeis, que para junio estará la continuación. Os lo prometo! *^*<strong>

**Bueeeeeeno, como habreis podido ver, este capítulo es el mas largo de mi historia por FanFiction... y lo agradezco. ME entró la inspiración, que se le va a hacer jejeje**

**No se si os habreis dado cuenta pero... ya hay indicios de la segunda temporada de APN, con la mención de la chica de pelo azul cielo... ir haciendo actualizaciones! comeos la cabeza, aunque ya he mencionado quién podría ser la muchacha... pero bueno.**

**También, si no ha quedado claro, la muchacha que está en el hospital es Kiara (si la pu... ejem... dijo la "novia" de Shindou), ya sabreis por que... También la reacción del padre (si, el hombre pesado) de Kiara será revelado. Todo está conectado! Pero... Todo en el próximo capítulo! **

**Se acaba... no... se acaba! T^T me da mucha pena, pero es así... quedan dos capítulos como mucho de esta temporada... pero no sufrais! la continuación está de camino:D**

**Una vez más muchas gracias por vuestros queridos Reviews! Me hacen muy feliz y a la vez escribir con mayor tesón y ánimo. muchas gracias a todos! :D**

**Y para terminar... ¿Un Review?**

**Un beso enorme y nos vemos en la continuación! :DD**


	15. Chapter 15

**hola! (Me escondo detrás de una roca para evitar tomatazos y tartazos (?)) Siento la demora y, como siempre, aclaraciones abajo :3**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, solo a Livel-5, si fuera mio... ¬¬**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: descubriendo la verdad<strong>

_-Tu… - susurró en cuanto me acerqué a Shindou. ¿Me conocía? Y ante su mirada penetrante me quedé estático. Ese hombre no me daba buenas vibraciones…_

La mirada penetrante de aquel hombre me estaba molestando. Era como si en verdad yo tuviera la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero es que ni siquiera tenía que ver con aquellas personas. Ni siquiera les conocía. Pero al parecer ellos si me conocían a mí.

La mujer me miraba con miedo, como si mi sola presencia la perturbara, y no sabía por qué. Era como si yo fuera una pieza importante en aquel juego de ajedrez en el que me habían introducido sin darme cuenta, aparentando ser la reina blanca, que era capaz de moverse en todas direcciones y tantas casillas como ella quisiera.

Me sentía como un comodín, un simple comodín en un juego de cartas para salvaguardar al jugador que me tuviera en mano.

Shindou me miraba. Una mirada difícil de descifrar, pero entre la cantidad de sensaciones que pasaban por ellos pude distinguir que me daba las gracias por haberlo ayudado en un momento crucial.

-Que haces tú aquí… mocoso – su mirada me penetraba la cabeza. ¿Mocoso? Fruncí el ceño y me posicioné delante de él.

-Con todos mis respetos señor… yo no le he faltado al respeto – solté de forma educada y tajante. – a demás, yo no le conozco de nada.

-Pero nosotros si… no te creas que… - fue interrumpido por la mujer, que se había acercado a él y sujetado del brazo derecho. El brazo que momentos antes iba en dirección a la cara de Shindou.

-Cariño… no hables más de la cuenta. – le dijo en un susurro que, aunque no lo parezca, pude escuchar a la perfección.

Mi frente comenzaba a dolerme. Mi ceño se había fruncido cada vez más y ahora mis cejas eran prácticamente una. Esto era desesperante.

Mientras tanto Shindou se encontraba detrás de mí. Su mirada seguía perdida en algún punto inexistente de mi persona. Se veía tan vulnerable…

Era como si en realidad temiera a ese hombre. Como si un enorme león quisiera comérselo de un solo bocado, mientras su mirada felina e inexpresiva le recorría el cuerpo, saboreando a cada mordisco el dulce sabor de la carne humana.

Me di la vuelta y lo envolví en un abrazo sobre protector. Mientras tanto, el hombre y la mujer nos miraban con sorpresa y miedo a la vez, como si aquella escena ya la hubieran visto, como si aquello les causase tanto temor que sus mismas piernas flaqueaban.

Ante la atenta mirada de la pareja me separé de Shindou, y en el mismo momento en el que decidí hablar, él me agarró de la mano, impidiendo que cualquier cosa saliera de mi boca.

Y le miré.

Le miré de la única forma que sabía hacer. Sólo para él.

El silencio inquietante de la sala nos estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosos. La tensión aumentaba de tal manera que si quisiera, podría cortarla con un cuchillo. Miré al hombre de reojo, queriendo averiguar quién era, de que le conocía, por qué tenía ese rencor hacia mi persona. Y la respuesta la encontré en cuanto el médico salió de la habitación contigua.

-Señores Han, su hija ya ha despertado. - ¿Han? ¿Por qué me sonaba tanto ese apellido? Miré a Shindou con intenciones de encontrar la respuesta y, ante su mirada lo descubrí. Kiara…

-Pero solo quiere ver al señorito Takuto… y a un tal Kirino Ranmaru. - ¿a mí? ¿Kiara quería verme a mí precisamente?

Me encontraba en una especie de péndulo. Todo comenzaba a darme vueltas y la blanca mano de Takuto me agarró del brazo, impidiendo que mi equilibrio fallara. ¿Qué querría Kiara de mí en estos momentos? Ni yo mismo podía imaginármelo…

Lo primero que vi al introducirme en aquella extensa habitación, fue el gran ramo de flores que había enfrente de la cama donde se encontraba Kiara. Un ramo que poseía tal multitud de flores que no sabía distinguir que flor era cada una. Eso sí, pude distinguir que todas eran de color amarillo, de todas las tonalidades posibles, pero amarillas al fin y al cabo.

Shindou se había adelantado, mientras mi silueta era tapada por aquel enorme ramo. Me sentía incómodo, como si una extraña presión me apretara fuertemente el cuerpo, impidiendo que mi cuerpo se moviera.

Oí a Takuto hablar de forma lenta y cariñosa, mientras unos extraños gemidos de dolor se oían procedentes de la garganta de la chica. Sentía que el mundo se me iba a venir encima. Quería salir de allí, quería…

-Kirino-kun…- escuché su voz más apagada que la última vez que hablé con ella.

Salí de detrás de aquel enorme ramo. Sentía las piernas como chicle y las rodillas estaban a punto de hacerme caer. El intenso olor a alcohol y medicamentos hacía que mi estómago se resintiera, mientras unas ganas tremendas de vomitar se apoderaron de mí.

Al llegar al lado de su cama, Shindou se apartó, en un intento de dejarnos privacidad. La mano pálida de la chica se alzó en un intento de agarrar mi mano. Sutilmente la agarré, sintiendo sus dedos fríos, casi sin vida. Alcé la mirada, encontrándome con la suya verdosa, apagada. Una leve sonría surcaba sus labios, mientras los movía intentando que las palabras salieran de su garganta.

-Kirino-kun… yo… - susurró – quisiera… contarte algo… algo muy importante. – sus palabras sonaban dolorosas, como si la costara pronunciarlas. – Quiero contarte toda la verdad… desde el más mínimo detalle.

Me limité a observarla mientras mis oídos se centraban en su voz, la cual comenzaba a apagarse.

-Antes de que Takuto y yo naciéramos… nuestros padres habían acordado nuestro matrimonio. Desde que tengo uso de razón, conozco a Takuto. Siempre estábamos juntos y cada día nos hacíamos más cercanos, de tal forma que llegamos a querernos como hermanos.- calló por un momento – hasta que Takuto tuvo que mudarse a Inazuma.-

Recordé la primera vez que conocí a Shindou. Había sido el primer año de primaria. Nos comunicaron que un compañero nuevo se había trasladado desde Tyoto. Yo acababa de pelearme con uno Kurama y su asiento estaba libre, con lo cual el profesor le había dicho que se pusiera a mi lado. Nunca me olvidé de la primera vez que vi su mirada escarlata.

-Cada semana, mi padre me llevaba a casa de Takuto a jugar desde Kyoto… pero con el paso del tiempo, esa semana se convertía en semanas, en meses… incluso años. Poco después me enteré de que nuestros padres habían perdido contacto por culpa de un cantante que había dejado su carrera, y habían dejado a mi familia con ingresos menores.

-¿por qué me cuentas todo esto, Kiara? – la interrumpí por un segundo. No me interesaba la historia de cómo se conocieron. Me partía el corazón.

-Digamos que… aquel cantante era Hiro Fujimoto, más conocido como Adam Gales- mi mirada se agrandó y miré a Shindou en busca de respuestas, pero el parecía igual de sorprendido. Aquel nombre otra vez no… - A raíz de ese acontecimiento, todo se vino abajo. Mi familia había caído y pidieron a los Shindou que nuestro compromiso se adelantara, pero… se negaron. Se negaron porque su querido hijo se había encaprichado de su mejor amigo. Eso dejó nuestros planes completamente destrozados. Por eso mismo mi familia presionó a la de Shindou tras averiguar que tú eras el hijo de ese desgraciado. – mi mirada se ensombreció. ¿me estaban comparando con ese desgraciado?-

-Yo no soy como él… - susurré de manera fría. Ella sonrió.

-Lo se… - apretó mi mano – por eso mismo te lo estoy contando Kirino-kun… Ahora sé que… no eres una mala persona y… que vas a cuidar muy bien de Takuto. No te lo pido como amiga… te lo pido como alguien que está enamorada. – la miré sorprendida-

-¿por qué me lo cuentas ahora? ¿aquí? – Kiara torció la cabeza mirando a Shindou. Yo hice lo mismo. Mi tiempo se congeló. Vi a Shindou llorar silenciosamente mirando por la ventana.

-No creo que vaya a salir de esta… - susurró. Y sentí como una pequeña lágrima salía de mis ojos.

-¿Qué…?- pronuncié apenas inaudible. ¿Enserio estaba tan grave? ¿Tan grave como para morir?

-No digas tonterías… tienes que vivir… por tu hijo… por… el hijo de ambos. – MI voz se fue apagando a la vez que terminaba cada frase. Me sonrió con ternura y me acarició la mano. Esa muestra de afecto que solo dan las madres.

-El hijo no… es de Takuto-kun. – La miré sorprendido – Es de un chico que conocí al llegar a Inazuma… - Más lágrimas descendieron de mis ojos. – Él nunca… me ha tocado… y sin embargo… se iba a hacer cargo del bebé… es un chico tan tierno… - lagrimas salían por mis ojos y los de Kiara. Esa verdad me había destrozado. Los había juzgado mal a ambos, los había aborrecido. Y sin embargo, ella me estaba contando la verdad. Esto debía de ser una mala jugada del destino.

Sentí que Shindou caía al suelo. Me di la vuelta y lo vi abrazado a si mismo, mientras intentaba acallar los gemidos de dolor que subían por su garganta.

-Por eso mismo… te pido que me perdones… Kirino-kun… por todo el dolor que te he causado… - la agarré de las manos y posicioné un beso en su frente, sorprendiéndola.

-No hay nada que perdonar… Kiara-san…

Amanecí envuelto en las sabanas de mi cama. Ya comenzaba a hacer calor, después de todo, ya era mayo. Salí de mi cuarto con el pelo desordenado y me encaminé a la cocina, mientras bostezaba sonoramente. Mi madre se encontraba haciendo el desayuno. Tortitas con chocolate y nata. A mi madre le encantaba hacer cualquier tipo de desayuno que no fuera tradicional.

-Buenos días- me dijo en cuanto se dio la vuelta. - ¿Qué haces tan temprano levantado? Es domingo. – depositó un plato enfrente en cuanto me senté.

-Digamos que… tengo que visitar a alguien.- Comencé a comer las tortitas con mucha ansia. En realidad sí que tenía hambre.

-¿Vas a ir al hospital otra vez? Llevas yendo desde hace dos meses. ¿Quién es esa persona tan interesante que no me quieres presentar? – me preguntó con los brazos en jara. Odiaba cuando se ponía así.7

Simplemente no respondí y seguí comiendo. MI madre suspiró con resignación y siguió haciendo sus quehaceres.

Es cierto que llevaba dos meses visitando a Kiara al hospital. Después de haber sabido la verdad y ver lo arrepentida que estaba, no pude negarme. Es verdad que yo mismo iba por mi propia voluntad a verla… se había convertido en, digamos, una persona importante en mi vida.

-Una cosa, Ran-chan. Necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas en cuanto vuelva del hospital. Tengo que subir un par de cosas al desván.

-Hola Kirino-kun – La sonrisa de Kiara me hizo reír. Era una chica simpática y amable después de todo. Se encontraba sentada en la cama, leyendo un viejo libro que la había traído hace un par de semanas. "Hermosas Criaturas"… o eso yo recordaba.

Me senté a su lado, en un pequeño espacio a los pies de la cama. Su mirada pasabacon rapidez sobre las letras del libro, inmersa en aquel pequeño mundo que había descubierto. Reí ante la imagen que podía estar pensando la chica. Ser aquella chica que poseía extraños poderes y al cumplir 16 tendría que decidir entre el bien y el mal…

-Una cosa Kirino-kun - la miré a los ojos – este libro es demasiado fantástico. Yo prefiero más las novelas policiacas.

-Pues para no interesarte, te lo estás comiendo. – sonreí de lado con arrogancia, algo que había aprendido de Kariya. Ella simplemente infló los mofletes y siguió leyendo.

Había olvidado la verdadera razón por la que había ido, pero no me importaba. Estar allí me hacía sentir, de alguna manera, paz conmigo mismo y con ella. Kiara se había convertido en una verdadera amiga…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, pues hasta aquí esta actualización.<strong>

**LO SIENTO MUCHO; DE VERDAD! Pero, como ya sabrán aquí son vacaciones de verano y, pues como que me he pasado estos dos meses viajando de aquí para allá... no he podido actualizar antes.**

**Además, me quedé sin inspiración y mi ordenador borró lo que tenía antes escrito de este Fic... entré en depresión, pero pensé en vosotros y dije... esto hay que acabarlo! Asiq me puse a ello y esto es lo que ha quedado.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos en la próxima actualización... que será el penúltimo capítulo de este Fic... (que pena me da dejarlo T/T)**

**Una vez mas gracias a vuestros queridos reviews, me hacen eternamente feliz! /**

**Un beso enorme! nos vemos! :3**


End file.
